Tales of Bandle City: Diverging Paths
by Candlestic
Summary: Nothing stays the same forever: people come and go from our lives. Each person has their own path, their own destiny. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. Some people say that a journey starts with a single step but sometimes, a destiny starts with a single journey. And for a couple of yordles: nothing will ever be the same. Sequel to In the Beginning.
1. Across the Seas

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm back. Sorry it's taken so long to get on to this. But I will try to keep my two week updates. Try. :).**

 **Anyway, for those who have just joined me, this takes place after TOBC: In the Beginning. This will still make sense without that but you should probably read that one first. Cheers.**

* * *

Several yordles stood at the foot of an Ionian bound ship docked at the city's harbour as a single family said their farewells.

To one side four children stood gathered in a tight circle; their heads together in a conspiratorial way that would normally concern the parents. Today however, it just signified a close and private goodbye.

Tristana squeezed Teemo in a tight hug, "We're going to miss you."

Trying to suck in air, Teemo wheezed, "We'll be on holiday there for just over a month. It's not that long."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't miss you while you're away."

He grinned at that. "I'll miss you guys too. But I'll be back before you know it. Then you can tell me all about what you guys got up to. You better not leave me out of anything too big."

Ziggs cackled. "We'll try not to but that doesn't guarantee anything. Anyway, you need to tell us all about _your_ trip when you get back. I want to hear what Ionia's like."

"Me too!" Tristana sighed, "I wish we could come to. It sounds like lots of fun."

"Yeah, I do too," Teemo admitted. "It won't be the same without you guys. But I'll write to you and bring you back some souvenirs. Promise."

Rumble smirked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Just make sure they can't explode," he joked.

Teemo and Tristana laughed. Ziggs however lightly punched him, pouting when the three of them just laughed harder.

"I'm just messing with you Ziggs."

On the other side of the ramp Kennen and Poppy were conversing. The hazel yordling standing uncharacteristically still, though his mouth was still going at a million miles a minute. "From the Placidium we'll head back down to the Capital for a few days before catching a ship home again. It should be a lot of fun, though I'm going to miss you."

Silence fell briefly over the two thirteen-year-olds before Poppy broke it. "I'll miss you too. But it's only for a little while. Just, try not to get into too much trouble cause I won't be there to bail you out this time," the blue girl told him, only half joking.

"I'm only going for a month."

"One month is enough," Poppy told him seriously. She held out her hand, "Have a good time Kennen and I'll see you when you get back."

"Goodbye Poppy," Kennen said. He looked at her outstretched hand but instead of shaking it, he impulsively gave her a tight hug before hastily running up the ramp and onto the deck of the vessel. "Bye Poppy!" He called to the stunned yordle. "I'll write to you so you better check your mail."

Recovering from her momentary shock, Poppy yelled back, "Only if you write more than one sentence each letter!"

He laughed, "No promises!"

Slowly the rest of his family boarded the ship. Teemo was the last one, slowly dragging his feet as he kept waving behind him. Eventually however everything was ready and the vessel set sail, leaving a smaller group of yordles behind.

* * *

They sailed north-west to the southern island of Galrin, where they stayed for a few days before heading north east to the island, Shon-Xan. After a week there, they sailed west to the main land before travelling north through the Navori province to the Placidium in the Zhong-Sheng province. There they would be staying for a couple of days before heading south-west to the Capital.

Mid-morning on their second day in the Placidium found Kennen and Teemo wandering around the city. Their parents had slept in, allowing them to have the morning to see the city by themselves. They left them with only three explicit instructions: stick together, be back by noon and do _not_ get into trouble. The two brothers had agreed before embracing their freedom: using their time to explore as much of the city as possible. So far they had managed to see the School of Transcendentalism, the Serene Gardens and the Shojin Monastery.

Ionia really was breathtaking, Kennen thought. He turned, half taking in the scenery, half keeping an eye on his brother as he bought one of the iconic, conical hats from a street stall. So many strange people and creatures lived in harmony here; simply wishing to live in peace and search for enlightenment. It was so different from anything in Bandle City. The culture, the architecture, the technology (or lack thereof), the people; all of it spoke of a strong connection to nature, to the magic in the very earth of Runeterra. A magic you could feel more here than anywhere else in Valoran, bar maybe Kumungu and the Plague Jungles. As a result, most of the cities here had a lot less hustle and bustle despite being popular tourist destinations. As a yordle, a race highly dependent on their ears, it was kinda nice, though a little peculiar to get used to.

Currently they were in the market centre, so the noise level was similar to average cities. However, as the two yordlings made their way out of the marketplace and over to the Outer Wall, the noise level dropped dramatically.

The Outer Wall was an iconic feature of the Placidium, rising 100m high off the ground and enclosing the city and the nexus the city rested on. It was the reason the Placidium was both identified as a city and a structure and why so many visited the place. Standing at the base of the wall, the two of them looked up. Craning their necks, they could barely make out the top, marked every now and then with statues.

"Wow," Kennen breathed. "I've never seen something so tall. Can you imagine what the view from up there must be like?"

"It'd be pretty amazing," Teemo agreed, his blue eyes wide. "It's too bad we won't be able to see it. I don't think we'd make it past the guards."

He gestured to the uniformed guard at an entrance about 120m away. While Ionia didn't have an army, they did have guards and other such positions to protect their people and monuments and to keep the peace when it was – rarely – broken.

Kennen deflated a bit at that. "Maybe," he conceded. Then he grinned as an idea struck. "Reckon I'm fast enough to get past him?"

The cream coloured yordle laughed, shaking his head at the audacity of his brother. "Honestly, I think you're fast enough to run _up_ the wall to the top."

The elder's ears perked at that. "Now there's a thought," he murmured.

"Kennen," Teemo started to panic, "I was joking. I didn't mean you actually should run up it!"

"Why, don't you think I can?"

"Just because you could doesn't mean you should," the yordling said firmly.

"You're just saying that cause you're a stick-in-the-mud," Kennen teased him.

"Am not," Teemo pouted.

"Are too," the older boy smirked.

"Am not!" the younger boy stamped his foot.

"Are too!" Kennen sang.

"Fine!" Was the heated response, the pale kit's eyes narrowing. "You can do what you want. In fact, I dare you to run to the top! If you can't do that then _you're_ the stick-in-the-mud."

"You're on," the tan-coloured yordling agreed. Swiftly grabbing the straw hat they'd bought earlier off of his brother's head, he continued, "And as proof I'll even stick this hat on one of the statues' heads."

Then, he ran off so fast neither of them had a chance to reconsider the situation. Once the kit judged he was a good distance away to start he paused, taking a deep breath, before taking off towards the wall at a dead sprint. Upon reaching the wall Kennen started up vertically, putting on a little extra speed to stop his loss of momentum. As he ran, he started curving his path so that by the time he reached the top he was almost running parallel to the edge. The boy looked out at the view, his breath almost catching at the sight. Before him lay the city – the houses and people looking so small from up here – and beyond that stretched the mountains and forests so prevalent in Ionia.

He turned his eyes back to the task at hand, watching as the next statue rapidly approached. Once he was almost underneath it, the brown furred kit tossed the hat. It sailed up and landed neatly on the statue's head.

Laughing, Kennen turned and started to descend. As he rapidly picked up speed he felt his grin grow; the roar of the wind almost sounding like the crackle of electricity to his ears. He hit the ground at an incredible speed, racing in a massive detour to reduce his momentum before coming to a stop beside Teemo.

His little brother looked at him with awed, wide eyes, unable to say anything.

Kennen grinned, his own eyes alight with energy. "Oh wow! Teemo, you should have seen it! The view from the top was magnificent! The whole city was laid out before me. And the run was incredible! I was going so fast on the way down I thought the wind sounded like electricity. And when I managed to swing that hat up and onto the statue's head in one swift move. While I was moving!"

"That was so cool!" Teemo crowed, finally finding his voice. "You know I was a little worried that even you weren't fast enough to make it up to the top. But you did! And it was incredible!"

"Thanks!" Kennen grinned. Their ears swivelled as the sounds of a bit of a commotion starting up reached them. "Come on, let's get out of here before we're caught." The older boy grabbed the other yordle's hand and the two of them ran off, back towards the inn where they were staying.

* * *

Shen and Akali moved through the Kinkou temple with purposeful strides. Neither talked to the other. Neither needed to. Instead, both focused on the task at hand. They entered the meeting hall where the Order's elders resided, bowing respectfully.

"You have a mission for us?" Shen spoke. It wasn't really a statement though nor was it a question.

"Yes," one of the elders rose. He wasn't quite as old as most of the others, his dark hair only just becoming lined with grey. He wore a serious, almost neutral expression, his eyes staring directly at them. "We've gotten word that there has been an incident at the Placidium. We want the two of you to look into it."

* * *

 **Wow! Things got serious real fast :D. Let know what you guys thought.**


	2. Consequences

**Author's Note: First of all let me say what amazing people you all are. I can't tell you how happy I am, this is the most support I've ever gotten for a chapter/story :D. So, despite being overrun with work at the moment, I fought hard to get this up in time. Yeah I know it's a day late but I hope you don't mind :). Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What sort of incident?" Akali asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Apparently," one of the other elders informed them, her voice clearly ringing through the room, "this morning someone managed to sabotage one of the statues along the outer wall. The calamity has the city officials in quite an agitated state." She passed them an image of the vandalised wall. In the dead centre of the picture sat a stone statue wearing one of the flat conical hats traditionally found in Ionia.

"A hat?" Akali asked incredulously. "This whole dilemma is over a hat?"

Shen's eyes however had narrowed in thought. "A hat on top of the Placidium wall. Somehow someone managed to get up there and back without being caught. That is no mean feat. Is it known how this act was accomplished?"

The first elder nodded, "Sources say the perpetrator ran up the wall."

Both Akali and Shen startled a little at that.

"They haven't been able to identify the culprit however, due to the speed he was travelling."

"Ah," Shen nodded in understanding. "So this is less about a potential threat and more about a potential member."

"Yes," the elder confirmed. "As your triumvirate is not yet complete, we must take every opportunity provided to look into prospective candidates. Your task therefore, is to find out who is responsible and assess their potential as a Kinkou member. If you believe they have the right talents bring them discretely back here so that we may officially interview them."

"Understood," Akali nodded. "We'll leave immediately."

Together they bowed before taking their leave.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Placidium, despite the distance. From there, Shen and Akali wasted no time in interrogating the Ionian guard and residents stationed near the gates. Unfortunately, despite how far the story had spread, no one was able to give them many details of the event and even fewer on the culprit.

After yet another description of a small, brown blur shooting up the side of the wall, Akali was fuming. "This is ridiculous. At this rate we'll never learn anything useful."

"Yes," Shen agreed. "Which means we need to look at this from a different angle."

Akali raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

As she expected, Shen continued, "It's obvious the perpetrator is not unusual in appearance or someone would have remembered them and mentioned it. And yet, from the descriptions, I do not believe this is the work of a human either."

"Which leaves who?" Akali prompted.

Without breaking stride Shen concluded his line of thinking, "I believe the one we seek is a yordle. So instead of asking about the figure on the wall, we should identify any yordles in the area at the time."

Akali only looked half convinced, "Unusual talent for a yordle."

Shen nodded, "But not an impossible one."

With that in mind they continued their investigation.

"Any yordles today?" The guard at the west entrance clarified their question. "Let me think. Well, there was a pair of yordle children early here this morning. And an older couple about an hour ago. There were also a few in the crowd when the vandalism occurred but I couldn't describe any of them well."

"Could you describe the yordling pair this morning for us?" Shen asked him politely.

"A pair of brothers by the looks of them: both had blue eyes and catlike ears. The older one had brown fur while the younger was a pale cream colour. They'd obviously come from the market area judging by the hat on the younger kit's head."

Shen and Akali exchanged glances.

"Thank you for your time," Akali acknowledged the guard before they headed off.

"Do you think one of them is responsible?" Akali asked Shen.

His eyes narrowed in thought, "We'll see."

* * *

It was quite easy after that to back track the yordlings' movements now that they had a clear description of them. Soon enough the two ninjas found themselves outside 'The Bramblebee' inn, a well-known favourite for visiting yordles.

They entered, heading straight for the innkeeper at the bar, Shen noting his jump of surprise at their signature garb. "It's not often the Kinkou get involved in our city's affairs. How may I be of service?" He asked them.

"We're looking for a couple of yordle kids. We were told they were staying here," Shen told him, before describing the pair.

"Ah yes, that would be Kennen and Teemo, sons of Miles and Nina," the innkeeper confirmed before continuing slightly apprehensively. "Good kids. They don't seem the sort you'd be interested in."

Shen smiled slightly, not that it could be seen through his blue mask. "We believe they may have witnessed something we're investigating. There's no need to worry about them."

"Right," the innkeeper nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Their room's on the second floor on the left, third from the end."

"Thank you," Shen tipped his head in gratitude before they headed up.

Knocking on the door, Akali took the lead, leaving Shen free to observe.

It was opened by a slightly taller than normal yordle. He had dark brown fur and bright blue eyes that looked at them shrewdly.

Behind him the living room seemed well kept and bright. But what really drew Shen's attention was the two small heads poking round the side wall. Their youth was easy to see even if they were slightly older than Shen had expected. The elder had brown fur like his father, though it was mostly a lighter hazel brown except for the lighter fur on his face and his messy dark hair. The younger had much paler fur of rich cream and bright orange patches around his eyes. Both had their father's catlike ears and bright blue eyes currently looking at their visitors in curiosity.

"May I help you?" The man – Miles, Shen assumed – asked.

"Yes," Akali answered as Shen continued observing them. "I'm Akali and this is Shen. We're here on an investigation lead. Were you aware that this morning someone ran up the side of the outer Placidium wall and placed a hat upon one of the statues at the top? The incident has caused quite a commotion amoungst the Ionian guard and city officials and we've been asked to look into it."

Even without a word said, their reactions were telling enough to confirm Shen's suspicions. Miles' response was the least prominent: his face morphing into a look of surprise with a hint of resignation. The children's reactions however, were much more distinct. The younger of the two had a look of fear and nervousness as he glanced apprehensively at his brother, who's ears were drooped in an expression of complete guilt.

"No I wasn't aware," Miles voice was clipped.

"We have reason to believe that one of your sons was responsible," Shen spoke up.

"Kennen." Miles called. While his voice was not loud it had an undertone of steel that brooked no nonsense. "Come here."

The older yordling's ears dropped further as he reluctantly came forward.

His father turned to him. "These humans here believe you are responsible for the statue incident this morning. Is this true?"

There was no doubt in his mind as to which of his sons they were referring to. Despite the fact that only Kennen had the speed to pull the stunt off, his younger son, Teemo, also didn't have the mentality for the deed. Sure Teemo had been pulled into plenty of trouble by both his friends and his brother, but by himself he valued the rules too much for such shenanigans; he wouldn't break them unless it was for a really good reason. Kennen, on the other hand, tended to see rules more like guidelines: especially when it came to things he could not do.

Miles could also read his son well enough to know guilt when he saw it. He knew the 'I'm so busted' look on the older boy's face. So the only question now was whether he'd confess to the act or not.

Hesitantly Kennen nodded, his eyes flitting to the intimidating humans at the door before focusing back on his father. "Yes." At his dad's sigh he continued, "But I didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

"How often do I have to tell you: you need to think before you act Kennen. You may not have meant to cause trouble but you did. Which means you now need to be responsible for the consequences of your actions."

Unable to stand by and leave his brother to take the full responsibility, Teemo ran forward, "It's not his fault! I dared him."

"It's alright Teemo," his brother told him. "Dad's right: I didn't think things through. It was my choice to pull off the stunt and it was me pushing you that caused you to dare me in the first place. I'm sorry."

Miles sighed, continuing in a calmer tone, "We'll talk about this later. Teemo, go help your mother."

"But-" Teemo started.

"Now," The tall yordle's voice hardened.

"Yes dad," Teemo relented. He shot the older boy a sympathetic look before heading off.

"Kennen," Miles continued, gesturing to the two still waiting. "You know what to do."

With a deep breath Kennen turned towards the ninjas. "I'm sorry about any trouble I caused. I didn't mean to do any damage. I just thought it would be funny. Sorry," he added again at the end.

Shen and Akali shared a look. Imperceptibly Shen gave a small nod.

Turning back, Akali spoke up, "Unfortunately, the consequences are a little more serious than that. We will need you to come with us."

"What?" Kennen gasped, his ears dropping back down in apprehension as he took a step back.

At the same time his father took a protective step forward. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Shen confirmed. "There are people who wish to speak to him after the current turn of events."

Miles thought it over before conceding. "Alright. However, I will not let you take him alone. I'm coming too."

Shen nodded, "Very well."

* * *

 **And another small cliffhanger :). Ah, I just can't resist.**

 **Shiftyyy: :D! I know it makes me happy too.**

 **Dalarrin: Haha sorry about the cliffy. Here have the next chapter, with another cliffhanger :P.**

 **Skullion123: Thank you :), I definitely plan on writing a lot more. And I'm so glad people are enjoying it. Yes I do have pairings already planned, though I don't plan on revealing them yet and they're not going to turn up for a while. A long while. I still have a lot planned for these six before then :). And don't worry: Veigar and Lulu will be coming eventually, though they will not be appearing in this section.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it :). Here: have an update :P.**


	3. The Kinkou Monastery

**Author's note: I know, I know it's a week late. But I've been in the middle of exams so unfortunately they come first. However as a reward for your patience, have an extra long chapter :).**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and for all your support :D!**

* * *

After a brief word to Nina about where they were going, the two yordles followed the ninjas out into the city. As they walked, Kennen suck close to his dad, still a little terrified about what was happening. Akali led the way, leaving Shen free to hang back and subtly question the young yordle they were interested in.

"So, eye witnesses all say that you _ran_ up the Placidium wall. Is this true?" The blue ninja asked.

"Uh yeah," Kennen shrugged sheepishly.

"That's quite a feat," Shen continued. "Not many have the speed to pull something like that off."

The brown kit shrugged again, though this one was accompanied by a grin, "I've always been fast."

Miles snorted. "Fast and energetic," he confirmed. "I don't know where he gets all his energy but he's always been that way. I kid you not, the boy bolted from his mother's womb the moment he was born."

"Daaad," Kennen complained with a horrified look. "Don't tell them that!"

Shen chuckled, knowing it would put the two more at ease, "Sounds like he was a handful to raise."

The elder yordle rolled his eyes, "You have no idea. Trying to keep up with him is a nightmare. And he always acts without thinking. He's a good kid though; both of them are. My wife and I did our best to teach them what's right and wrong."

The yordling rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he tried to explain. "It's not so much the fact that I don't think; it's more that I don't think things _all_ the way through. Like the statue prank. I only used a hat because it wasn't harmful or permanent, just funny. I didn't think people would get that worked up about it. You Ionians take things far too seriously. Anyway, I am trying to think things through, but my emotions tend to get in the way."

The ninja nodded, "Foresight comes with age and practice. You'll get there. Just give it time."

"Really? You think so?" Kennen perked up. "Cause my friend Poppy says that she's pulled my ass-"

"Language," his dad warned him.

"Sorry – out of so much trouble she wonders if I'll ever learn. Do you really think I can?"

Shen chuckled again, "Everyone learns at a different rate. But if you're willing to learn, you'll get there eventually."

The yordle stilled, his ears twitching slightly as he thought it over, before nodding, "I guess that makes sense."

Now that Shen had put the kit more at ease, he became much more open and his endless stream of chatter gave the blue clad ninja a detailed picture of the youngster's personality. He was impulsive and undisciplined, that much was very clear. However, he was also young; and patience and focus could be taught. Other things, however, could not. A keen mind, a kind and forgiving heart and a desire to better themselves and others were not teachable but equally important for a Heart of the Tempest. And the more he talked to this yordle, the more Shen surmised that this cheeky prankster clearly possessed these traits as well as the physical ability for the job. While he may not be a Heart of the Tempest now, Shen decided, with the right training he very well could be.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, lulling Kennen's anxiety, and it wasn't until they reached the Placidium Outer wall that his nerves started to creep up on him again. However, surprisingly they never stopped.

Kennen's suspicion rose as they exited the city, causing him to stop. His dad had obviously been thinking along the same lines as he paused in front of the yordling, wariness written on his face. "What's going on here?"

Shen and Akali turned back to face them.

"We apologise for not being straightforward with you, however, discretion was needed in the city," Shen informed them. "If you would walk further we'll explain what this is about."

Miles nodded warily and the two ninjas started off again. Before Kennen could follow, Miles pulled him to the side, "If anything happens, I want you to run as fast as you can back to your mother."

The brown furred kit looked at him with wide eyes, "What about you dad?"

"I'll be fine. I haven't been a Bandle City Scout for nothing all these years."

Nodding to his dad, the two of them continued after their hosts; Shen giving them a surprisingly piercing look despite his mask as they caught up. However, he said nothing about it.

Instead he asked, "Have you ever heard of the Kinkou clan?"

Kennen shook his head in confusion. His dad, however, nodded briefly, his expression staying neutral.

Shen expected as much, staying quiet as Miles continued. "They're supposed to be a clan of ninjas located somewhere in Ionia. Apparently, they're tasked with keeping the balance in Valoran but other than that, not much is known about them. I'm guessing the two of you are from this clan."

Shen did not disagree with his statement. Instead the ninja responded, "The ways of the Kinkou are quite private which has the drawback of causing our select group to dwindle with time. As such, certain roles cannot always be filled and we need to search abroad for potential candidates. When we heard of your stunt Kennen we needed to assess your risk yes, but more so, we needed to assess your potential."

"Wait," the young yordle asked, his ears perking up in interest. "You think I could be a ninja?"

"You have the potential," Shen confirmed. "However, that decision will be made by the council elders. If you wish to pursue this, that is."

Kennen looked at his dad excitedly.

Miles answered hesitantly, "Let's see what's involved first."

The four continued to walk in silence for a little while, before Kennen broke it. "So," he asked curious. "What do you two do?"

"Our roles are at the centre of the Kinkou's purpose," Shen responded. "While other members of our clan are spread across Valoran to provide insight to any changes occurring and to provide aid, as part of the triumvirate we are tasked with assessing the proper course of action and eliminating any imbalance."

"Sounds important," the yordling commented.

"It is," Shen confirmed.

"So," the young teen continued, "if your job is so important, why are you here seeing if I have potential? I would have thought you'd be too busy all over Valoran to do something like this and that someone else would be more suited. Oh! By the way, triumvirate you said. Doesn't that mean three? You know tri. If so, where's your third member? Are they-" he trailed off at the piercing stare the blue ninja was giving him. "You know what, I'm just going to shut up now."

Akali barked out a short laugh before shaking her head. "You know kid, you're smart but that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day." Picking up her pace again, she rounded a rock outcropping, leading them to a sight that stopped all further conversation.

Another ninja stood on guard, garbed in dark clothing similar to Shen and Akali's. However, it was what he was guarding that drew all the attention. Behind him floated a glowing blue disk, pulsating and moving with energy.

Kennen's ears perked up with interest as he let out a soft, "Wow."

"Spatial manipulation. Impressive," Miles commented.

Shen nodded, "There are times when the Kinkou requires haste to intervene with a situation. Thankfully there are some warriors with the abilities to assist in such matters."

"Useful," the dark yordle responded.

"Yes," Shen murmured. Then he nodded to the other ninja before stepping through the portal.

"Well," Akali asked after a moment. "Are you going or what?"

Hesitantly Kennen stepped through the portal into something that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. There was a split second of strange, electrifying energy and the sensation of being weightless before, as suddenly as it started, it was gone.

Opening his eyes he was vaguely aware of his dad and Akali stepping through after him. Most of his attention however, was on the sight before him. Compared to the flat, foresty area around the Placidium, this region was mountainous. Below a valley stretched while the mountains towered above. They were currently about half-way up and level with a small village. Closely knit, the houses were uniform in look and strategically placed to give the place a feeling of unity and strength. And yet, they were far enough apart to provide a spacious and aesthetic feel. Above it all, up several flights of stairs was a temple, constructed against the mountainside and into the very stones of the mountain.

"Wow," Kennen breathed.

"You're very lucky," Shen told him quietly. "Very few outsiders get the chance to see this place."

"Where are we?" the yordle asked.

"Locationally, we're positioned on one of the northwest islands of Ionia. Most of the island's coast is undockable, and it's even harder to get up here. It guarantees us a defendable home where we can learn and train. But we still have easy access to the mainland via portals."

"Cool," was the excited reply.

Akali joined Shen. "Let's go."

As the four of them made their way up to the temple, Kennen curiously gawked at the area around them. The houses were small and uniform, with tiled rooves and winding paths between them. As well as houses, the yordling also spotted the occasional shop – a bakery here, a blacksmith there – but more common were the garden areas. All around there were grassy hillocks surrounded by trees and containing the occasional pond. Several people could be seen spread throughout them, practising kata's or mediating. Most didn't pay them any attention, but Kennen could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising from a few unseen stares. Hesitant, he moved slightly closer to his father.

Several flights later they stood before the looming temple doors. Shen pushed the doors open revealing a tall arching, entrance hall.

"Stay here," he told them before heading down one of the side halls, the entrance doors closing with a boom as he left.

Kennen studied their surroundings, taking in the sparse stone hall that towered over its diminutive occupants; but as more time passed, he found himself fidgeting in restlessness.

He looked over at Akali. The green clad ninja stood leaning up against the wall, one of the massive kama she'd carried on her back in her hands as she sharpened it. It made the dangerous looking woman even more intimidating, causing Kennen to hesitate at first, but eventually his boredom and curiosity won out.

"Sooo," he caught her attention. "What do you do as a ninja?"

She looked up, catching his gaze for a long, nerve-wracking moment before she went back to honing her weapon. "Train, meditate, dedicate your life to the balance."

"Right," his ears drooped. "Surely there's more to it than that. What do you do? Shen said you had a special job."

"I am the Fist of Shadow, tasked with sacred duty of Pruning the Tree. It is my job to find where there is imbalance and eliminate it, by any means necessary."

Kennen winced. "You keep talking about balance. Is it really that important? To dedicate your whole life to something seems a bit …extreme."

"Some things are worth it," Akali explained. "Most people do not understand the importance of balance, while others believe that it will sort itself out. The thing about imbalance however, is once it's there it is all too easy for it to grow until it damages everything. That is why we are needed: to keep the balance between everything."

"Surely not everything," the young yordle queried, walking closer.

"Good and bad. Light and Dark. Chaos and Order. War and Peace. Everything."

"But," the brown furred teen struggled with the concept. "Some things don't seem to do damage when there's a lot of it."

Sighing, Akali put her kama away, kneeling to talk to him face to face. He was obviously trying to understand – which was more than could be said for most outsiders – and if he was going to become a significant part of the Kinkou he would need to know this. So she supposed she could take this time to explain. "Too much of anything is bad. Look at the Rune Wars: so much of Runeterra was destroyed because of too much war. But there have also been many civilisations wiped out, unable to defend themselves because they were too peaceful. You need balance, but balance is hard to perfect; which is why we're here. We strive to preserve and restore the balance before things get out of hand; keeping all things in perfect harmony."

The yordle thought over her words. He nodded once before his ears dropped and his face fell. "I don't think I'd make a very good ninja. I don't think I could kill anyone. Not without a very good reason, and even then I'd probably feel horrible about it afterwards. Plus what if the person could change? Then they wouldn't be given the chance."

"Being a ninja is not about killing." Akali clarified. "Yes, I can kill without remorse. My job is to act when others cannot. To hold our values above all else and to do whatever is necessary to ensure the balance is kept. It's what I've been trained to do my whole life. But I lose touch with people because of it. Any threat is better off gone completely in my opinion. However, that isn't always the best answer. If you were to join the Kinkou you would help provide perspective. You know people better, you can sympathise with their motives and you can better say if someone can change or not. Stop us from getting too out of control. Balance."

"So," Kennen perked up a bit, "How do you know when something's out of balance? And how do you know what to do to restore it?"

"You learn," the green ninja promised. "Besides, most of the time Shen decides what the best course of action is. As the Eye of Twilight his sacred duty is Watching the Stars – exercising judgement without prejudice."

Silence returned before Kennen grinned, "You know, you're not so intimidating once people talk to you."

Akali raised an eyebrow. "Most don't get the chance," she deadpanned before striding over to where Shen had appeared.

"Well?" he asked softly.

Akali answered just as softly, "As much as I don't want to admit it: I think he'll make a good Heart. Looks like you were right again."

The blue ninja tilted his head just slightly in a way Akali had learnt meant he was smirking. "When am I not?" Stepping forwards he addressed the boy and his father, "The elders will see you now."

Kennen looked apprehensively at his dad again. Miles, for his part, had stayed quiet this whole time, simply observing these two strange warriors and their interactions with his son. Looking at the boy now though he knew he needed to speak. "We've come this far. Might as well see it through."

"Okay," the yordling drew a deep breath before heading after the two ninjas.

* * *

 **This is totally not another cliffhanger ... totally ... not ... ok maybe a tiny one. I'm really sorry. Honestly, I never meant for all this cliffies. I wrote this entire section out without even thinking about where to split it. But on the bright side next chapter will not be a cliffhanger, I promise. Plus, because I finally have time, I'm going to try and aim to get the next chapter up in a week. Wish me luck :).**

 **Guest (1): Thank you :) I'm glad you like it**

 **Shiftyyy: Soon. Very soon. But he's still not there yet. Plus he'll always be regular Kennen sometimes :P.**

 **Skullion123: Glad I could beat your expectations :D. And I'm sorry.**

 **Guest (2): ... well if you kill me you'll never find out what happens :P. But seriously glad you're enjoying it.**


	4. The Choice

**Author's note: Yeeaah, not one week. Sorry. I was busier than I thought I would be. Anyway, thank you for your patience and enjoy this chapter :).**

* * *

They led the two of them down the hallway and through the door at the end. On the other side lay a relatively large room – though it was much smaller than the arching entrance halls they'd just left. Across from them a curved table stood, seating five, serious, elder humans.

As the four of them made their way towards it, the woman on the right stalled them with a raised hand; her dark hair – pulled back in a style similar to Akali's – swaying slightly from the abrupt motion. "Could the one called Kennen please step forward," she spoke sternly.

The kit did so, feeling his stomach tighten in nervousness. The towering desk before him made him feel very small standing there alone in the centre of focus.

"I am Kennen," he tried to stop his voice from quavering.

"Kennen," the serious male with salt and pepper hair spoke calmly, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Well," he fidgeted, "I think so. It started because of the dare I had of running up the side of the Placidium wall – which I am sorry about. But there was also something about having the potential to be a ninja and about keeping balance in the world?" He trailed off unsure.

The white bearded man on the left nodded, alleviating some of the boy's uncertainty. "You have been recommended by both Shen and Akali as the best candidate for the triumvirate member the Heart of the Tempest, tasked with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun."

"What?" Kennen gasped, his ears rising and falling in surprise.

The man continued, "If you choose to accept, you will be trained and tested for this role, whereby you would work with Shen and Akali to preserve the balance. Your job will be to provide warning to those causing imbalance, and if they do not comply, to help resolve the issue by other means."

"Do you have any questions?" the other female asked.

"I-" for once Kennen had nothing to say; the shock over this momentous proposition wiping all coherent thought.

He was saved from saying anything further when his dad stepped forward. "I have some questions," he said calmly.

"And you would be?" the lady on the right asked.

"Miles Swiftfoot. Kennen's father."

"Proceed then Mr Swiftfoot."

"I assume that he will be trained here," the dark furred yordle started.

"You assume correctly," the male in the centre confirmed.

"For how long?"

The elders looked over to the male on the far left, as he stroked his white beard in contemplation. "It depends on the person," he explained. "Based on your son's age and experience I'd say… mmm… three years."

Miles shook his head, "Three years is much too long for a yordle to go without interacting with another yordle."

That made the bald male on the right chuckle, "Do not worry. He is not the first yordle we have had here. In fact, there are a few living here at the moment. They will make sure he stays sane. He will also be taught meditative tricks to help should he be required to go on long solo missions."

Taking in the conversation, a realisation struck Kennen. "My family. I'll have to leave them won't I?" he spoke it softly, but it was still heard.

"Yes."

At their answer the young teen's face filled with anguish, "Will I be able to see them again?"

"They will not be able to visit you here, it is too dangerous," the elderly woman advised him. "But you will be able to write to them, and when you do not have any duties, you can visit them."

Silence fell over the room before the other lady ordered, "If you do not have any more questions, we would like your decision."

Kennen looked at his father. "Dad, what do I do?" he pleaded.

The older yordle sighed, crouching lower, "I can't tell you that Kennen. This has to be your decision. All I ask is that you think it over carefully. This is a big decision. It will be hard work and it will be dangerous. If this is what you want we'll support you, but I want you to go into this with your eyes open. Do you understand?"

Kennen nodded before falling still. His face scrunched up in concentration and his ears flicking every now and then. After several minutes of silence he sighed before meeting the elders' eyes, his face serious.

"I accept," he said decisively. "I know it means giving up my family and I know it isn't going to be easy. But I want to do this. I want to make a difference. And I really think I can do that here; using the talents I've always had. Here I have the chance to not only protect my home but the whole world. I know it's a big task, that it'll be dangerous and that I'll have to give up a lot for it. But after all that I have learned about the balance, I think your cause is worth it."

Miles smiled. "That's my son," he murmured softly.

The serious man nodded once, "Well spoken." Rising to his feet he continued, "You will begin training immediately."

"Wait," the yordling panicked, "don't I get to say goodbye?"

"He is only young," Shen spoke up. "Saying goodbye is a good way to come to a serious understanding of what he is undertaking, as well as allowing for closure. This is especially important for such a socially dependant race."

"Very well," the council nodded. "Shen, you may accompany them back."

* * *

The journey back to the inn was much quieter than before; even Kennen was subdued. The normally energetic yordling was content to stick close to his father, holding his hand as a physical comfort in a way he had not done in a long, long time. Behind them Shen quietly observed their interactions.

When they reached the inn, Kennen's behaviour drastically changed: the boy's demeanour going from downcast and collected to excited and energetic in a second, as he bolted full pace up the stairs.

Used to his son's antics, Miles remained unphased. Shen however did blink in mild surprise at the child's sudden shift before adding it to his mental notes on the yordle.

"Mum! Mum! You'll never guess what happened!" the boy's exuberant voice carried out the front door as the two entered.

In the kitchen a pale furred female with apricot hair had her hands full of excited son; Kennen literally bouncing in her face. She chuckled, lightly putting a hand on his head and stilling him with practiced ease. "Calm down. What is it?"

Though stationary, the brown furred yordling still vibrated with excited energy. He turned his sparkling blue eyes up at her, "I'm going to be a ninja!"

"Oh really?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And what exactly does becoming a ninja entail?"

Kennen didn't hesitate before launching into an explanation. "Well obviously I'll have to be trained first – here in Ionia – but if I succeed I'll become the Heart of the Tempest. It's a really important part of the ninja clan. The Kinkou clan I think they're called: they dedicate their lives to tirelessly keeping the harmony and balance in the world. And they think I have the ability to fill this crucial role! All because I ran up the Placidium wall! I thought I was going to be in sooo much trouble but instead I got taken to this really cool temple and this room full of old people and they told us a whole lot of information and dad asked some questions like about training and if there were any other yordles – which there are – and then they asked me if I wanted to train to become a part of their clan and maintain balance in Valoran. I didn't really understand what was so important about balance to begin with but Akali explained it. You see, even though it doesn't feel that way sometimes, everything needs to be kept in harmony otherwise really bad stuff could happen and whole civilisations could be wiped out. Anyway, they think I have the right talents to fill this role. Which is awesome! They make such a big difference in this world and I could help. So I said yes."

He paused here looking at his mum earnestly. The pale yordle cast a questioning look to her husband, gaining a little reassurance from his nod before turning back to her son.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yes mum," his responded, his face more serious than she had ever seen it. "I want to do this. Despite knowing everything I'll have to face and everything I'll have to give up, I still want to do this. It just… feels right."

Nina cupped his face, "When did you grow up so fast? I swear it feels like just yesterday you were running around my ankles butt naked."

"Muuum," Kennen complained, face going red.

She chuckled, "Sorry. What I'm saying is: I'm going to miss you."

He let her pull him into a hug. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too. You and dad and Teemo and – Teemo!" His head shot up in a frantic sweep of the room. Catching no sight of the kit's pale form, the older boy pulled himself out of his mum's grip, sprinting through the house to find his brother.

"TEEM-ow! His shout was cut off when he ran face first into the bedroom door. The bedroom door that was locked.

"Teemo are you in there?" He called, pressing his ear to the door.

"Go away!" The snapped response came through the door.

"Come on Teemo, open the door. I need to talk to you," Kennen wheedled.

"No! I know what you're going to say. You're leaving me."

The hazel teen sighed, leaning his head against the door. Through it he could hear his brother's muffled sobs.

"I'm not- leaving because of you," he said slowly, each word measured with uncharacteristic thought. "But I have the chance here to make a big difference. Come on, don't you remember all the times we talked about protecting Bandle?"

"But that was together. This isn't!"

Despite growing up in the orphanage, Teemo had very few insecurities or quirks from it, and he naturally integrated into their family life. As a result, it was easy to forget that he hadn't always been a part of it. However, when he'd first moved in, it had become very clear early on that he carried a deep seated fear of being left behind. With no idea why he'd been left at the orphanage, it had been a valid fear; and the first few months of living with them had come with the difficulty from all parties to learn how to deal with it. As time went on however, Teemo had gained more confidence to be himself, no longer worried that his actions might lead to him being sent back to the orphanage and the fear seemed to disappear. Now though, Kennen's departure was striking the wrong cord, and his overwhelming fear of his brother leaving forever was overriding the young kit's rational that it wasn't his fault.

Despite this, Kennen continued talking, hoping to help him understand. "Honestly, I don't think that was ever going to happen. I'm not cut out for military life. I have way too much energy. And you know as well as I do that they have too many rules and restrictions. Heck, I couldn't even make it through Tenderfeet. There's no way I would have made it through military training. And can you honestly see me as a scientist or politician?" He chuckled at the thought. "Excluding that, there's not really anything else I can do; nothing meaningful anyway. But I want to make a difference and this opportunity gives me the ability too. I can do a lot, not only for Bandle City but for all of Valoran. Even if I am based in Ionia. And even…if it means I have to say goodbye. I don't want to leave you all but I have to do this. I just feel it."

"But," Teemo's reply was hesitant. "What about me?"

"Well that's the best part. Without me holding you back, you can become the best Mothership Scout ever seen! I bet you could even become famous!" his brother encouraged him. "And nothing would make me prouder."

There was silence from behind the door before the younger boy sighed, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"No," Kennen's response was steadfast. "So can you please come out? I don't want to leave without a proper goodbye to my brother. I'm going to miss you."

There were a couple more moments of silence before, ever so slowly, the door opened and Teemo's red-rimmed eyes peeked out. Suddenly, he launched himself at his brother, arms circling him in a death-grip as he cried into the older boy's shirt.

Kennen returned the hug, his own eyes filling with tears. "Aw, don't' cry. You'll make me cry."

"B-but, I'll m-miss you," Teemo sobbed.

The tears trickled over, "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

The two brothers held each other, silent tears running down their faces. No words needed to describe how much this goodbye meant to everyone.

Finally Teemo pulled back, wiping his eyes, "Promise you'll write."

The hazel teen chuckled, "This is me we're talking about."

That prompted a watery smile.

"And I'll probably be busy. But I'll try. I promise. Speaking of letters." And with that the yordle was off again.

Entering the bedroom after him, Teemo was surprised to see the older boy sitting at the desk, furiously writing. Every now and then he would pause before continuing on. About ten minutes later (and a new record Teemo was positive) he finished, sealing the letter up.

His face was serious as he approached his younger brother, "This is for Poppy. I think she deserves an explanation. I can't do this in person so I'm counting on you to give it to her. Think you can do that for me?"

Teemo took the letter with just as serious an expression, "I'll get it to her. I promise."

With a sigh, the teen straightened his shoulders. "Well that's the last goodbye. I guess we should get going now. Can I bring anything?" The subdued question was directed at Shen.

The blue ninja had been silently watching the entire scene play out from the door. However, upon being addressed, he spoke. "You may bring whatever you wish to keep. All other necessities will be provided for you."

Kennen nodded once before rushing back through the room; returning shortly with a small bag of possessions. Then, with one, final, heartfelt goodbye he turned to face his future.

* * *

 **And there we go :). That small arc is done. Don't worry, there is more to come, but this four chapter monster is now complete.**

 **Dalarrin: Hi guest 2 :P. Wow, thank you. This is one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. I'm so glad I could inspire you that way :). I have been writing a novel for a while but it's been kinda slow (I'm not a very fast writer).**


	5. Adjusting to an old life

**Author's note: Hi :)... So yeah, long time no update. Gotta apologise for that. I was really hoping to update a lot more consistently throughout the holidays but looks like I misjudged things. Between interviews and paperwork for my placement next semester, helping putting together a big family Christmas get together, getting sick and visiting my boyfriend I didn't end up with a lot of time on my hands. Plus my editor (aka friend who checks my chapters) was even busier than me, if you can believe it :P. Anyway, I know that's a lot of excuses I hope this chapter makes up for it :).**

* * *

Teemo stood by the door, expression unreadable. It was his first day back at school since Ionia, and while technically he was ready to go (his green pack slung across his shoulders and everything), he hesitated.

"You know," Nina came up behind him, "I can drop you off at school if you don't want to walk. I know you're not used to walking by yourself."

"Thanks mum. But I think I want the time to myself," Teemo responded softly.

Her eyes softened, "I miss him too, you know."

He looked up at her, big eyes watering, "Is it always this hard? Saying goodbye?"

Sighing Nina nodded, before kneeling down to give him a hug, "But it'll get easier with time. Besides it's not like he's going to be gone forever."

Tentatively Teemo nodded.

"Now, are you sure you don't want a lift?"

"I'm sure," Teemo responded. Straightening out of the hug and bidding his mum goodbye, he began his solitary walk to school.

* * *

"Teemo! You're back!" Tristana squealed, crushing her friend in a bear hug. Ziggs and Rumble joined them, eager to see their friend after how long he'd been away.

"So how was Ionia? What did you get up to? When did you get back? Did you bring us anything?" The blue girl hammered him for answers. Noticing his subdued demeanour, however, she paused. "Hey, are you alright?"

Wordlessly the pale furred boy shook his head. "Kennen didn't come back."

The other three exchanged horrified glances.

"What happened?" Rumble asked the question all three of them didn't want to voice.

"He… caused a commotion with a stunt he pulled in the Placidium," Teemo struggled to explain. The topic wasn't exactly one he particularly wanted to bring up – even if talking about it with his friends did make him feel a little better. "And it drew the attention of a ninja clan nearby, who thought he had the potential to become an important member of their group. So he joined them."

The trio let out a collective breath.

"Well, that's pretty cool," Ziggs tried to cheer him up. "There are worse thing that could have happened."

"Yeah," the cream-coloured kit's reply was half-hearted. "Anyway, we should get to class. Don't want to be late on my first day back."

As he walked off without them, the other three exchanged glances.

"What should we do?" Tristana asked.

"Just give him some space. He needs time to sort this out in his own head. He'll come to us when he's ready," Rumble told them evenly.

Seeing him unconsciously rub his upper arm Tristana crossed her own, "Speaking from experience?"

Rumble couldn't meet her eyes.

"We know what happened on Friday with Klive," Ziggs said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tristana finished.

Rumble shrugged, "It was nothing more than usual." He sighed before pulling ahead, "Anyway, we should catch up."

* * *

Poppy had only been helping her father in the forge for a little while, when a familiar figure turned up at the door.

"Teemo," Poppy exclaimed upon seeing the small, fluffy child. A small pang of… something occurred in her stomach; if Teemo and his family were back, why hadn't Kennen visited her yet?

"Hey Poppy," the child's voice was more subdued than normal and immediately the churning in her gut tightened into worry. Why _hadn't_ he visited yet? Had something happened? Before she could ask, the kit continued, "Um, I have something for you."

He pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket; Poppy able to make out her name across the front in a familiar, messy scrawl. Silently she took the letter.

"Kennen wanted me to give this to you. It should explain everything. Anyway, I have to go, I'm late for my Tenderfoot meeting." With a single wave and a small smile the boy swiftly departed.

Carefully Poppy opened the letter, taking in the large mess of words inside.

 _Dear Poppy,_

 _By now you must have realised that I haven't returned from Ionia and I wanted you to have an explanation._

 _It all happened on our last stop at the Placidium. The whole place is amazing! The rest of the trip was pretty awesome too (which you probably know from my other letters) but the Placidium definitely takes the cake. There is so much culture and the scenery is incredible! Plus it has a huge wall around the outside! Like seriously huge. Think Mothership height tall. It's incredible!_

 _Anyway, Teemo dared me to run up the wall (actually I kind of goaded him into it) so I did and the view from the top was awesome! Plus it was pretty fun. Anyway, I left a hat on top of the wall which got the city guards all worked up (seriously, no one in Ionia can take a joke) and then these two ninja, uh ninjas (Is the plural of ninja ninjas or ninja? I can never get those things right) from the Kinkou clan showed up asking about it. I thought I was in sooooo much trouble but they wanted me to become a part of their group. So now I'm training to become 'the Heart of the Tempest'. How cool is that!_

 _I can't really say much more about it and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in person but I hope this helps. I'll miss you and I hope we can see each other again someday._

 _Kennen_

A little while later, Blomgrun came out to find his daughter staring at the letter, face indiscernible.

"Poppy?" he called softly, bringing her dazed attention to him. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly she handed the letter to him; his face growing solemn as he read.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

The blue yordle shrugged. "I don't know," her voice was rough. "I…" she trailed off, pressing her lips together tightly, unsure where to begin with what she felt.

Blomgrun just pulled her into a hug, the warmth and smoky smell calming the girl down. "It's okay to be upset," he told her. "People come and go in our lives. It's only natural; as is missing them. So cherish the time you had together. And when tomorrow comes, walk into it with your head held high, cause there will always be new things to come. Things you might miss if you don't let go. And that's not the way anyone would what you to live."

"Is that what you did with mum?" Poppy asked quietly.

The big smith sighed, "Yes."

The yordling tightened her hug, "Well, at least you still have me and I still have you."

Blomgrun chuckled, "That's true baby girl. Now come on, the work's not going to get finished all by itself, now is it?"

* * *

For the rest of the week, Teemo's friends continued to watch him closely. While he seemed to be functioning normally, he still seemed subdued despite all their efforts to cheer him up.

Now, in their last class of the week, Tristana had finally run out of ideas. Subtly watching him, the girl was only half listening as the teacher handed back their science project marks, while the majority of her focus was on new ways to help her friend.

"Tristana, B+." The blue yordling was startled out of her thoughts, absently taking her grade.

"Good job," Teemo smiled.

"Ziggs, C-." The boy's ears drooped as he took his mark, causing the elderly teacher to sigh. "It was an impressive idea: one that I would have loved to see work. But considering the state of the science labs, you're lucky you're passing at all."

As the teacher walked off, Tristana spoke up, "Well I thought it was a cool experiment."

Ziggs gave her a half grin, "Thanks Trist."

"What happened to the labs?" Teemo asked in confusion.

"Well, I was testing different fuels in them, but at one point I stopped paying full attention to what I was doing. Then the next thing I know: ka-boom! No more labs."

"Woah, really?"

Tristana shook her head, "You really should pay more attention to what you're doing. You'll have a lot less accidents that way."

"I don't know," Rumble mused. "Ziggs does seem pretty unlucky when it comes to explosions. I swear I've seen him combust substances I didn't even know were combustible."

Ziggs stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous of my brilliantness."

"Yeah, that's totally it," came the short boy's quick reply.

"Rumble, may I have a word?" the teacher's voice brought their conversation to a stop.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked warily, after walking to her desk.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's about your project."

The blue boy's expression turned worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No actually," the old yordle smiled, handing back his mark. Rumble looked down in surprise to see a bright A+ written neatly on the paper. "It's the opposite. Your experiment was amazing Rumble. Honestly, I haven't seen something this insightful and well-executed since, well, I had Heimerdinger in my class."

"Really?" Rumble replied in astonishment.

The teacher nodded, "You have an amazing gift, don't let it go to waste."

Just then the bell rang and students rushed from the room. Catching up to his friends, Rumble grinned. "Did you guys hear that? She compared me to Heimerdinger."

Ziggs gave him a high-five, "Totally cool."

"I could have told you that," Tristana huffed, causing the other three to laugh.

The moment didn't last long, however.

"You, compared to Heimerdinger?" A nauseatingly familiar voice stopped them. They turned to face Litani as she continued. "In your dreams maybe. A big-mouthed runt like you could never hope to become anything like the revered inventor."

A scowl appeared on Rumble's face but Ziggs and Tristana managed to grab him before he could lunge at the girl. They were especially glad they had caught him when Klive walked up to his sister. "Aw, did you upset baby?"

Rumble's amber eyes narrowed as he growled.

"Ignore them Rumble," Tristana tried to sooth him. "They're just trying to rile you up."

"Yeah," Teemo continued. "She's just bitter cause she got put down a grade and _still_ failed that experiment."

Taking a deep breath, Rumble nodded and they started walking again.

Litani's face, however, turned into an ugly sneer at the comment, "Why you little-"

Klive's snort cut her off. "Don't worry about it Litani. I wouldn't want to be orphan boy anyway. Haven't you heard the rumours? Apparently, he's so disliked even his "brother" jumped ship as soon as he could. That's why he never came back from Ionia."

Teemo's fists tightened but he kept walking.

"Though the other rumour is the feral got loose and is now running around terrorizing the locals."

Their obnoxious laughter was the last straw and before anyone could stop him, Teemo turned around and sucker-punched the big boy in the face. Klive went down in a howl of pain, clutching his bloody nose. The next thing he knew, the pale kit had grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him inches from his furious face.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! He's ten times the yordle you are! You don't even know why he left! But one thing's for sure, you'll never be anything compared to him. _I'll_ make sure of that."

Before anything else could occur, his friends had pulled him off the bigger boy and away from the situation.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Ziggs rushed. "We had better be going."

* * *

 **Well that escalated quickly :). I really love this chapter, so many hints for the future, and so many cute moments. I just wish it hadn't been such a pain in the ass to write. Anyway, I really hoping to get the next chapter up this weekend. I've already written most of it up, just need to fix up the end. Fingers crossed.**

 **Dalarrin: I think that answers your question :). I will try to focus on all the characters but the ball's really started rolling for some of them more than others especially at the moment where the age gap limits things. And thank you :D. I'm glad you picked up on that, you've no idea just how much research I've put into this thing. Honestly, ask me any question and I've probably got an answer for it :P.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **It's just come to my attention that some of the reviews for this story aren't coming up in my alerts so I apologise if I haven't answered you. I do try to reply to everyone but if I haven't it might not be because of my lousy response time.**


	6. Clubhouse

**Author's note: Hi :). I know it's late again and I'm sorry, but this time I actually have a proper excuse. My computer broke. So I had to wait to get a new one (Or well in my case borrow one until my new computer arrives), so yeah: sorry again. Next chapter should hopefully be up in two weekends time but I might be a bit busy. Here's to hoping the third time's the charm :P. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Tristana rounded on Teemo. "What were you thinking?" She hissed. "You can't do that on the school grounds. You'll get suspended."

"Nice hit though."

"Rumble!" the girl turned her furious turquoise eyes from Teemo to the boy beside her.

The smaller yordle put his hands up, "What? It was. And after what he said, Klive had it coming. I just wish I could have been the one to punch him in his smug face."

"That's not the point! The point is you both could have ended up in a lot more trouble."

Zigs pushed them apart, his face unusually authoritative. "The point is: it doesn't matter. Nothing happened. Now stop bickering and focus on what's really important." He gestured towards Teemo.

The other two deflated upon seeing the vacant eyed boy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tristana asked him.

"Don't worry about it. It was just Klive being an asshat, like usual," Rumble added.

Tristana shot him a look but neither got to say anything more.

"I'm fine," Teemo's smile was glaringly fake. "And I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have hit him. Now come on, I wanted to show you something."

He pushed on ahead, causing the other three to exchange concerned glances before catching up.

Teemo led them deep into the jungle on Bandle City's south side, pausing every now and then to point something out or allow the others to rest and explore. Finally, after about half an hour of travel, the four of them came upon a small hut, expertly built into the trees around them.

"Woah," Tristana breathed. "What is this place? How'd you find it?"

Pushing the door open, Teemo replied, "Dad showed it to me, how else? He used to use it for long missions or recon. Anyway, I've been meaning to show it to you guys, but he only showed it to me just before we left for Ionia." His ears drooped momentarily before he continued. "So this is the first chance I've had. Figured we could use it as a clubhouse or something."

The inside was pretty similar to the outside, though more dusty and cluttered with junk. Seeing this, his three friends eagerly began to explore.

"Look at this stuff," Zigs exclaimed eagerly, pulling out some electrical wires. "With everything here, I reckon I could rig up an awesome sound and lighting system for this place."

Tristana took the wires from him, "Oh no. I'm not letting you anywhere near the electronics. Not with your history. Rumble will set it up."

Ziggs pouted for a moment before turning to the large-eared boy, "You'd let me help, wouldn't you Rumble?"

"Hmm?" Rumble paused from his rummaging, before answering absently, "Yeah sure."

"See," Ziggs grinned smugly before taking the wires back from her.

"Now wait a minute!"

Rumble only spared his two bickering friends a glance before walking over to Teemo. The boy was staring at the room with the forced smile they'd become familiar with this week.

"Hey," Rumble's quiet voice gained his attention. "Want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Teemo unconsciously voiced the confusion written on his face.

Rumble crossed his arms, an eyebrow rising with the motion. "Stop acting like nothing's wrong Teemo, I invented it. And if the three of you have never bought it from me before why would we buy it from you?" His expression softened. "Talking helps. Trust me."

Teemo sighed. "I guess I just miss him. I know rationally all the reasons why he left but that doesn't make me feel any better. I'm trying." He sighed. "I don't know. I guess…I've just felt kinda disconnected since I've been back." His face darkened, fists tightening with the motion, "Klive didn't help. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but I couldn't help it. It's bad enough he won't leave you alone, but when he brought up my brother-" He sighed again. "Guess he just hit a sore spot."

Rumble's expression was unreadable, before he sighed. "It's getting late. We better get going before someone starts to worry."

Teemo snorted, "Aka: Tristana's mum."

Rumble chuckled, "Nah, we're staying at my place today." He strode over to the where the other two were holding a staring death match before snapping his fingers between their faces. "Time to go guys."

They both started. "Aw Rumble I was winning," Tristana whined.

"No way! I was."

The blue furred yordle simply shook his head with a grin, "Sorry but we really need to go. I promised mama we'd be home by six. We'll come back tomorrow and you can continue your argument then. Sound fair?"

Both of them huffed before nodding.

Suddenly, Ziggs' grin widened before he sprinted to the door cackling madly. "Last one there is a rotten thresher egg!"

Cries of indignation sounded behind him.

"Cheater!"

"Hey no fair!"

"Wait what?!"

Before the sound of running feet and laughter joined his infectious mirth.

* * *

Rumble's home was situated on the outskirts of the city, on the other side to their school and the rest of their homes, meaning they didn't usually stay at his place. On the rare occasion they did however they always received a warm welcome.

Rosalyn, Rumble's mother, loved children but had only been able to have one of her own. As a result, she always tended to spoil the others whenever they came over. Therefore it was no surprise to anyone that upon entering the second storey of Rumble's house they were greeted by the blue yordle and a large spread of bakery delights and sweetened treats.

Eagerly they fell upon the food, causing the older yordle to chuckle. "I'm glad you could all make it. It's been too long since we last saw you. You'll have to tell me all about what you've been up to later. For now, I'm going to make sure your papa doesn't spend all night in that chop-shop of his."

The short yordle nodded as his mother walked off before once more turning his attention to the rapidly disappearing tray of cupcakes. Much too soon however, there was only one cupcake left, causing all four to pause.

The other three turned to Teemo, silently asking him if he wanted it, but he just shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not really that hungry."

Appraising the situation, Rumble allowed himself a small smile before speaking. "You know what: I don't really feel like it either."

Immediately Ziggs and Tristana yelled out, "Dibbs!" before glaring at the other.

"I said it first!" They cried simultaneously.

Recalling their earlier fight Ziggs tried a different tactic. Pushing the tray towards his friend he said, "You can have it Trist. But only if you let me do the sound and lighting in our clubhouse."

The blue girl's hand had started inching towards the cupcake when she paused. "Actually, I don't mind you having the cupcake Ziggs," she pushed the tray back.

"No you have it."

"No you. I insist."

"No you!"

"You!"

As the two yordles continued to push and pull the tray back and forth Rumble turned to his silent friend.

"Come on," he gestured, before walking off.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," was the enigmatic response.

"But what about the others?" Teemo persisted.

The cobalt yordle paused at that, before sending an amused look at the still arguing yordlings. "You know as well as I do they'll be like that for a while. They won't even notice we're gone."

With a shrug, Teemo followed him.

Rumble led them out the back of the second storey house down under to his dad's workshop. Once there, the two boys entered the small, designated section of the chop-shop Chuck had given his son to tinker in. The walls were covered in tools and roughly drawn blue prints. More covered the desks, along with numerous contraptions. But what really caught the pale kit's attention was the oddly shaped object in the middle of the room. Before he could ask what it was, Rumble pulled back the tarp on it to reveal what he had been working on. It was a slingshot of sorts (but much larger), containing the sling frame and pouch. However it also looked like a crossbow, if the bow wire that Rumble was currently winching back was any indication. The overall design allowed the projectile (in this case a balloon) to be thrown from the pouch with much greater force and accuracy than a normal slingshot or catapult.

"No way," Teemo breathed, his mouth falling open.

"I remember you telling us about your papa's old one, so I built one while you were away," Rumble explained, still prepping it, "though I did add my own modifications to it."

As if to prove that, he fired a balloon. It flew straight from the device before almost instantly splattering against the target on the other wall, leaving a bright yellow stain on the bullseye.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Teemo grinned, a genuine grin this time Rumble was relieved to see. "I think it's awesome! I can't believe you built this. What're you going to do with it?"

Rumble flushed a little at the praise, before becoming serious again. "Figured I'd give it a test run on Klive. I owe him one for last weekend and I know for a fact he spends his Saturdays hanging around outside Honeywater's lolly shop. You want in?"

Teemo snorted, "Do you need to ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Rumble chuckled as he threw the tarp back over the crossling. "Anyway, we should get back before Trist and Ziggs realise we're gone."

Teemo grinned, "Betcha they won't have noticed by the time we get back. Probably in the middle of a staring contest."

Sending him his own grin Rumble responded, "You're on. But you only win _if_ they actually are in the middle of a staring contest."

The other kit laughed. "Fine."

As they made their way out Teemo paused. "Thanks Rumble. You guys have been a huge help."

"What are friends for?" Rumble awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "But I get it. When things with Klive get- Well, you guys have always been there for me. It's about time I could do something in return."

Teemo nudged him, "You know we don't feel that way right? Besides, you do plenty of stuff. Who helps Ziggs with his experiments? And you help me with math homework. _And_ you help Tristana study Megling history. And you know we would still be friends with you even if you couldn't do those things. Right?"

"Yeah," the short yordle perked up a bit at that before a loud crash sounded from upstairs causing both boys to wince.

"We should really get back up there," Teemo said.

With a worried nod Rumble agreed, "Yeah."

Hurriedly they made their way to the stairs before the smaller yordling spoke. "Oh and Teemo."

"Yeah?" the other kit asked.

Rumble turned to him with a smug grin, "That does not sound like a staring contest."

* * *

 **Ugh, this chapter fought me a bit to write. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I think it's good enough to post. Hope you guys enjoyed it :D.**

 **Shiftyyy: Oh yeah. Kids are really good at picking up on sore spots but not good at understanding the hurt that causes it, meaning they can come up with the most brutal things sometimes. Unfortunately.**


	7. Adjusting to a new life

**Author's note: Hello again :). Enjoy some more Kennen as a ninja-in-training :D.**

* * *

Kennen was a bundle of excited energy as he followed Shen back to the temple. The blue ninja ignored his fidgeting companion for the most part.

However, upon catching sight of a familiar pair, he veered their path. This perked the youngster's curiosity and his head automatically swivelled to take in the two yordles they approached. There was a male and a female, both a few years older than him.

The male was quite tall (Well, tall for a yordle) and lean, with orange and black striped fur that gave him a very striking appearance. In particular, the black stripes around his eyes were especially bold, though they were softened out by the splashes of white around his cheeks and chin as well as the calm, easy-going smile he bore.

The female, on the other hand, wore a very serious, studious look. She had big, soft, brown eyes, surrounded by dark patches that stood out against her white fur. Her thick, black hair was piled up on top of her head in two buns that bobbled as she chatted animatedly to her silent companion. Her visage was so different from anything in Bandle City, that Kennen couldn't help being intrigued by her exotic beauty.

Upon seeing the two approaching figures, the dark-haired female nudged her companion before bowing low. The orange yordle startled before his expression became serious and he too dipped his head respectfully.

"Eye of Twilight, how may we be of service?" the monochromatic yordle had a lilting, soft voice that was clear despite her bowed head.

Shen gave a short bow in greeting, "Nemr, Haybai. I-"

Before he could finish, Kennen zoomed past him before sideling up to the girl. "Hi, you can call me Kennen. And what can I call you? Other than beautiful."

She dipped her head to him, "I am called Haybai and my companion here is Nemr. It is nice to meet you Kennen." Promptly she turned back to Shen, allowing him to continue.

"Kennen has been chosen to become the next Heart of the Tempest. I was hoping you could show him around and help him get settled in."

"Oh! Of course, Lord Shen," Haybai responded enthusiastically. "It would be a pleasure."

Undeterred by his earlier brush off, Kennen winked, "So does that mean I get a private tour?"

"Very much so," she smiled, before moving swiftly past him, "Come on Nemr, let us help our newest member!"

Nemr chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Nice try," he commented, before walking after the girl.

With a sigh Kennen began to follow them when Shen stopped him momentarily. "Remember, practise begins at dawn tomorrow, under the great tree."

The kit nodded once, before quickly catching up with the two older yordles.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kennen was engaged in one very detailed tour of the Kinkou Village. Haybai's enthusiasm for her home shone as she delightedly described their lifestyle. Nemr didn't speak, content to simply let Haybai do the talking as he steered them along the winding paths between the simple cottages and ornate gardens. Kennen, for his part, didn't even recognise the older boys silence, too enthralled by their surrounding and bombarding Haybai with question after question as he soaked it all up.

All too soon however, they led him up to a small house near the temple. Inside, a small bedroom/living space met them. A mattress lay against the wall adjacent to a short desk while the rest of the floor was taken up by pillows and throw rugs. A single door led off to the bathroom and a wall partition separated the room from the kitchen. Kennen's gaze, however, was focused on the large window almost taking up the other bedroom wall; his breath catching at the view of the village spread out beneath him.

"This shall be your home. Do you like it?" Haybai asked him anxiously, his stillness already uncharacteristic to the older yordles.

The hazel coloured kit paused, not turning from the window, "Like it?" Then in a rush of movement the two of them found themselves in a tight group hug. "I love it! This place is amazing!" With that he began to rush around the small area, poking through everything as Haybai tried to rapidly explain where and what everything was.

He paused when he came to the closet (the only piece of tall furniture in the room), examining the dark garments within. They looked very similar to the outfits Nemr and Haybai wore – though without their red and gold trimming.

"Those are your uniforms," Haybai explained. "Well at least while you are still training. Once you become the Heart of the Tempest you'll gain purple ones instead, to mark your rank."

One of his ears twitched, "Why purple? Couldn't I have blue or red or something?"

Her face remained serious. "It is tradition. Blue is the colour worn by the Eye of Twilight and purple for the Heart of the Tempest. It cannot be changed, though you may line your uniforms in another colour if you wish."

"May as well just line it purple too," he muttered.

The pale female looked puzzled at this but still answered, "You can if you wish but I do not see the point."

The boy paused sending her a look, "You don't really have a sense of humour do you?"

Nemr let out a small bark of laughter at that.

"No I do not. Was that a joke?" she asked.

Before Kennen could speak up, the older boy replied for him, his golden eyes glimmering in mischief. "It was sarcasm Haybai. He's saying that purple's a girly colour" was the quiet answer.

"Oh." She paused for a while, struggling to put the comments together, before dismissing the problem. Bowing to Kennen she continued, "If that's all, we'll leave you be. You probably want some time to yourself."

He gave them a nod, watching as they left before heading back to the view. He sat in silence then; just staring out the window at the setting sun, as everything that had happened that day sunk in.

* * *

The next morning found two ninjas, old and new, under the great tree. Shen stood stoically while Kennen fidgeted, his sombre mood from the night before once again giving way to excitement.

"So what are we going to learn this morning? Is it something cool?"

"First," Shen replied, seating himself cross-legged on the ground, "we meditate."

"Okay?" Hesitantly, the yordle followed his lead. "What's that?"

"Meditating is a focusing technique. It allows you to clear your mind and become one with your environment. Thus providing better judgement, awareness and more if you are skilled enough. Now: close your eyes, and focus on your breathing. In. And out. And in. And out. Let all other thoughts go."

Kennen closed his eyes, trying to follow the blue ninja's lead.

In.

Twitch.

And out.

Scuffle.

And in.

Shift.

And out.

Fidget.

In.

Kennen sighed, opening his eyes. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Till you become empty of all thought and one with the world."

The boy sighed again, falling backwards. "It's gonna be a long morning," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Dodge left. Block right. Now turn and punch- "Ooff!" Kennen fell over, winded from Akali's kick.

"Sloppy," the deadly woman told him. "You don't pay enough attention to your surroundings, your centre of balance is all off and your ears give away what you're thinking. Again!"

The green ninja positioned herself to start again, however Kennen continued to lay on the ground. "Ten more minutes please," he wheezed.

"Five." She lowered her arms.

Kennen gratefully took in a couple of deep breaths before sitting up. "Hey Akali?" he asked hesitantly.

She grunted for him to continue.

"Who trained you?"

"My mother did," she responded evenly. "The former Fist of Shadows."

Thinking over his last few weeks the kit's curiosity overrode his caution. "Shen told me he was trained by his father, the Lord Kusho, who was the old Eye of Twilight."

"Yes," Akali nodded.

Taking that as a good sign, Kennen decided to jump right into it. "So why are the two of you training me? From what I've seen, you have more important things to do. Why isn't the former Heart training me instead?"

Akali let out a slow breath, she knew this question had been coming. With how curious and intelligent the hazel yordle was, it had only been a matter of time. Though honestly, she had hoped the question would come later and to Shen instead. She didn't have much tact with these sort of things.

Her long ponytail flew out behind her as she swiftly turned and told him bluntly, "She's dead. Has been for a decade now." His eyes widened, causing Akali to scowl. "What we do is not a game. It's real and it's deadly. So you better start taking it seriously."

Kennen shot to his feet, his hands clenched into fists, "I know that! I know what I was getting into when I joined. Of course I'm taking this seriously!"

A smirk curled her lips, unseen under her mask as she readied herself again, "Then prove it."

With a cry the yordle threw himself at her.

* * *

Kennen fell face first onto his bed, not even bothering to roll onto his back. The yordle was disheartened and exhausted and his body ached everywhere; but it was the pain to his pride that was getting to him at the moment. He'd been here for a month now and he still hadn't improved. It was frustrating to say the least. And honestly, a growing part of him feared that he may never improve.

His negative thoughts were broken by a knock on the front door before a much too cheerful voice called out, "Kennen-san, are you here? It's Nemr and Haybai!"

"It's open," he shouted without lifting his head.

The hazel yordling heard the door open, tracking the two sets of footsteps as they moved through the house to his room. Haybai's bubbly voice continued, "We wished to see how your training went today. Though I am also here to invite you to dinner, as my family wishes to meet you." She paused upon catching sight of him, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Kennen, are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

Concerned the black and white girl went to move forward, only to be stopped by an orange hand. Nemr shook his head. Before she could question him however, the quiet yordle had briskly moved, heading through the kitchen and coming back with something small hidden in his hand. Silently, he snuck up to unresponsive kit before placing the item on the back of his neck.

With a yell, Kennen shot up, dislodging the ice cube along the way. He turned to glare at the grinning yordle. "What was that for?"

The older boy smirked, "Just checking you weren't dead."

"Well I'm not. Happy now?" came the scathing response.

"Kennen-san," Haybai's gentle voice brought his ire down. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry," he looked away. "I'm fine, really. Just tired."

Her dark eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you. Kennen, you're never tired. So what's really up?"

With a sigh, he stood up and began pacing. "It's just – I've been here for like a month now, but it doesn't feel like anything has changed. I still can't do something as stupidly simple as meditating, my practise feels like it's going nowhere and I still feel so out of place. I guess … I guess I'm just really homesick."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Nemr's serious, gold face. "It's alright to be homesick," the older yordle's voice was soft but determined causing Kennen's ears to perk up. Usually the boy was very soft spoken – that in itself being an extremely uncommon trait amoungst yordles – only speaking when he really needed to; so for him to have a lot to say now obviously meant it was important. He continued, "I know because I've been in your position. Haybai is – is it third generation here?" She nodded, "But I came here from Brandyford when I was twelve."

The hazel yordle raised his eyebrows at the mention of the town in the north of Ruddynip Valley.

"It wasn't easy for me either. The lifestyles are so different: it took time getting used to it. A long time actually. As did the practise. So don't be so hard on yourself, no one's expecting you to get it straight away."

Kennen sighed again, "Sometimes it doesn't feel that way. And sometimes I feel like I'll never get better."

Nemr chuckled, "I know. But you will."

"Thanks Nemr." The yordling turned to Haybai, "So, ah, what was that about dinner?"

Haybai smiled, relieved to see him acting normal again. "My parents invited you. They would like to meet you."

He winked at her, "Gee, I didn't think we were that serious yet. Also, may I say you're looking exceptionally lovely today."

The monochromatic yordle shook her head. "Kennen-san, I have told you before that that is not appropriate. As the Heart of the Tempest, you should be focused on your duty first and fore mostly."

"But how can I when you always look so exquisite?" he grinned.

Nemr smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What?"

The striped yordle just gave him a pointed look.

Rubbing his head, the younger boy told her sincerely, "But yes, thank you. Dinner sounds great."

With a beaming smile, she grabbed their arms, pulling the two boys out of the house. "Oh that's wonderful! I can't wait for you to meet them; and I just know that you'll enjoy it. Come on!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? :). A lot of new characters are starting to get introduced now: some of them original and other's not so much ;).**

 **Also, I've changed the rating to T, as I've realised that things are going to get darker sooner than I expected (won't be for a couple of chapters yet but still). Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up, just in case.**

 **I should be back to a fortnightly schedule again :) so see you guys in two weeks!**


	8. More than meets the eye

**Author's note: Hey, yeah, I know it's late. To be fair I've had some killer busy weeks, so I haven't really had much time for anything really :(. But for your patience have an extra long chapter :D!**

* * *

Kennen padded along quietly, watching as the first rays of light dawned over the mountains and across the houses below. Despite being an early riser naturally, it had still taken some getting used to to get up early enough to meet the Kinkou's training schedule. Still, the quiet and tranquillity of being up with the dawn was a refreshing feeling. This morning he'd even managed to awaken earlier than normal, deciding to use the extra time to get a head start.

He let out a small sigh, things still hadn't been going well in that regard; which was why he was hoping his earliness would be a good sign that he was really trying.

His ears perked up at the sound of raised voices ahead, causing him to pause in conflict. Yordles' hearing was much better than humans', so they probably didn't know he was here and he'd been taught by his parents that it wasn't very nice to eavesdrop. However, the raised voice sounded uncannily like Akali's, perking his interest. Upon hearing his name, he could no longer deny his curiosity. Using all of his newly learned stealth training, he silently slipped closer till he was just within hearing and seeing range.

Shen stood calmly under the great tree, arms crossed as Akali paced in front of him. This time, when Shen spoke, Kennen could clearly hear what he was saying. "Calm down Akali. There is no need to worry."

"No need to-" Akali's voice cut clearly through the morning air. Her voice was bold but not loud enough for anyone other than their eavesdropper to hear. "Shen, he has been here for three months now and he has progressed so little. He still hasn't picked up meditating and he cannot focus on the training for long periods of time."

"Give the boy time Akali. Even we did not learn in a day. It took us many years to get to the level we are now."

The green clad ninja rounded on her companion, her eyes ablaze as she got up in his face. "We do not have time! We have been without a Heart for too long as it is. We are out of balance and the world is getting more out of balance because of it. We cannot afford to mollycoddle the boy."

"Do you think I do not know that!" The blue ninja's voice snapped, emotion colouring his words for the first time in the conversation. Calmer he continued, "I'm aware of how long it has been. But what other alternative do we have? Look at how long it has taken to find one person close enough to being the Heart of the Tempest. How much longer would it take to find another? Our best option is to wait and see Kennen out. He'll learn with time."

"And if he doesn't? If we spend all this time and he cannot be what we need him to be?"

Silence fell around the pair. Which is why both started at the sudden rustling to the side. They turned just in time to glimpse a brown blur streak out of the nearby bushes and down into the village.

Akali cursed under her breath.

Turning to her, Shen spoke, "Looks like he's picked up more than we thought he had. I wouldn't worry about his training Akali; he'll learn. Right now I'm more concerned with catching our Heart before he gets too far away."

* * *

His heart burned. He wished he could say it was from exhaustion, but honestly he'd never experienced that before. No, the ache was from the words still echoing in his head.

Was he really only here because they couldn't find anyone else? What if he really couldn't learn? The thought hurt more than he wanted to admit. He didn't want it to be true. He'd never worked this hard, never given up so much for anything before. He didn't want it to be for nothing.

Disappointment, frustration, loneliness all surged through him. But above all of these he felt homesick. He hadn't seen Bandle City in four months. He missed his mum and dad. He missed Teemo. He missed Poppy.

His ears perked up at a familiar ringing and he looked up to see the local smithy. It seemed his feet had unconsciously led him towards one of the most familiar places to his home. Looking inside, his heart ached again when it was not the bushy blacksmith or his pigtailed daughter that greeted his sight. Instead, the smith was a giant man; standing two metres tall with broad shoulders and dark, black skin. Long dreadlocks fell down his back and the fire light gleamed off of his sweat. Still, despite the unfamiliar sight, the familiar sounds and smells helped ease some of the tension in Kennen.

He started when the blacksmith turned his piercing blue eyes on him but the giant man simply grinned. "There's no need to loiter by the door, I won't bite."

Hesitantly Kennen approached, surprised when the man crouched to meet his eye level.

"Ah, another yordle," he smiled. "Hello young one, I don't believe we've met."

"Yeah," the kit rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm new here."

The smith nodded, "Welcome then. You may call me Bear."

That caused an arched eyebrow, "Bear?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Bear?" the yordle had to ask again in disbelief.

The giant man flashed him another knowing smile, "It is one of my names."

That perplexed Kennen causing him to blatantly ask, "How can you have more than one?"

Bear chuckled under his breath at the curious expression directed his way. "Some people just collect them over time. As it is, Bear is the one I am fondest of at the moment," was the vague reply.

Kennen's curiosity would not be sated, "Why? How many names do you have? How old are you anyway?"

Unperturbed the big man simply responded with, "It was given to me by a good friend. And more than I can count."

Conceding that that was all he was going to get, Kennen dropped his questioning for the moment. "Well I'm Kennen."

"Ah," Bear's expression cleared, "you would be our new Heart in training."

The boy's ears drooped, "Something like that."

Sensing the kit's reluctance, the big man stood and turned back to his work. Once more Kennen was drawn to watch.

"So," Bear asked as he hammered the piece of iron, "do you like smithing?"

Kennen shrugged, "My best friend's dad is a blacksmith; he taught me a little bit. I came here though more because it reminded me of home."

Bear nodded. Noticing the child's saddening expression, he asked, "Would you like to help?"

"Really?" That perked the yordle's interest.

The man chuckled, "Not often I get much help with this. A little company would be nice."

Eagerly, the yordling positioned himself next to the giant man, undertaking some of the work under Bear's guiding gaze. The items were a little different than he was used to: instead of the armour Blomgrun generally worked with, Bear mainly fashioned weapons. Still, the process was very similar and Kennen felt himself falling into a familiar rhythm.

The dark man nodded approvingly at the rough pair of shuriken the child produced at little while later. "Not bad."

Kennen couldn't hide his grin as he shrugged, "My friend Poppy is a lot better than me."

"Still," Bear stroked his chin, "despite your lack of practice, you've been taught the basics well. Your blacksmith obviously knows what he's doing."

"He's the best blacksmith in all of Bandle City. And probably Ruddynip Valley too," Kennen told him proudly.

Bear chuckled, "That I can believe."

Quiet fell as the smith turned back to his work. Never one for silence however, it wasn't long before the hazel kit broke it. "So, where'd you learn to blacksmith?"

The man sent him a sly look, "What makes you think I learnt it?"

That brought the yordle up short. His eyes narrowed as he thought over the giant man's strange behaviour: all of the vague comments and the knowing looks brought a heavy suspicion to his mind.

"You're weird." Once again the boy's mouth ran away from him, "In fact, I don't think you're human, are you? Are you even mortal?"

The dark smith threw his head back in a roar of laughter, "Hahaha, I don't think they could have chosen a better Heart of the Tempest. Yes, you'll balance them out nicely. Though they will have their work cut out for them with how much magic you contain."

Though puzzled by the man's reaction and his all of his musings, Kennen could only question the thing that confused him the most. "Magic?"

"Yes," Bear nodded, "And quite a lot of it too. I haven't seen a yordle with as much mana as you have in a long, long time. Though I will admit, its manifestation is strange." He seemed puzzled by this.

Kennen however was still hung up on the initial concept. "But I'm not magic."

The giant smith snorted at that, "Use your head boy; haven't you ever wondered why you're so fast? Why you have so much more energy than those around you?"

"How did-" the yordle mumbled before Bear continued.

"It's your magic: manifested in the form of Energy."

"But," still Kennen struggled with the thought. "I haven't been exposed to any magic. I've always been fast."

Again Bear snorted, "Is that superstition still going around?" Taking a deep breath, he rumbled out a calm explanation, "Let's start with the basics: humans and yordles are different when it comes to magic. Humans are either born with or without it. Their control may mature and grow with time, but if a human is born without magic they'll never be able to use it. Sure, they are able to wield magical vessels: either ancient relics or this techmaturgy stuff recently invented. But it'll never be their _own_ magic."  
Kennen nodded in confirmation: he knew this already.

"Yordles, on the other hand, are much more in tune with nature. They can be affected by it just like many of the other creatures of this world. If exposed to large natural sources of magic it is very possible the yordle in question will develop magic similar to that which they were exposed to. It used to be – well maybe not a good thing – but a rare, resourceful wonder. After the Rune Wars however, there was so much raw and wild magic released into our world that yordles exposed to it usually could not control their power and caused untold destruction. I believe because of this, yordles are still taught to fear magic?" His voice held a note of deep sadness at the topic.

Sombrely, Kennen nodded.

The dark man sighed, "I thought so. However, that is not the only source of magic in yordles. Yordles may also be born with magic, just like humans. It's very rare and often it is overlooked or killed off due to the stigma around magic, but it does happen. This is where your magic comes from. Honestly, you're lucky it manifested the way it did; others are not so fortunate. Just as you're lucky you came here before it evolves further."

The hazel yordling had been contemplating the enigmatic smith's words when his ears perked in interest. "Evolves further? How?"

The big man chuckled, "You'll have to find that out for yourself. For now, I think you have enough information to progress with your training. Isn't that right old friend." He raised his voice.

"Thank you Bear," Shen spoke evenly as he stepped fully into the forge, causing the yordle to jump.

"Shen, I-"

"It's alright," the blue ninja said calmly. He nodded once towards the blacksmith before turning back to the child. "Though I do believe we are late for training. Let's be off."

Bear gave the boy his shuriken before smiling, "You're welcome to visit anytime."

"Thanks Bear," Kennen grinned, "for everything."

Waving goodbye, he followed Shen out.

When they had gotten further Kennen turned to Shen in curiosity, "Who is he?"

Despite the ambiguity, the older ninja knew who he was talking about. "Bear is Bear," was his answer.

The yordle made an unimpressed noise, "Yes, but _who_ is he? How does he know so much? How old is he? What's he doing here?"

The blue clad man stopped his questions with a hand on his head. "I cannot give you a better explanation. He has been here for as long as I can remember and in that time he has only revealed what he wants to. I have found it is easier to just accept that he knows all these things without questioning the how. Now, it is time to focus on your training." He had stopped them in a small garden clearing, ringed with several blossoming trees and a small pond off to the side.

"More meditating?" Kennen asked sullenly.

Shen shook his head, "Bear has made it clear that with the amount of energy you possess, it will take much longer than expected for you to master meditation. So let us approach this from another angle." He positioned himself in the starting position, with his legs hip width apart and his arms by his side. "I will teach you Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi?" Kennen asked, mimicking the older ninja's position.

"Think of it as a very slow kata," he began by raising his arms and pulling them back down, crouching slightly with the movement. Nodding in approval as Kennen followed, he continued, positioning his weight on his right leg before stepping out his left and shifting his weight over. At the same time his hands came in creating a small swirling motion together before he extended his left arm and his right fell to his side.

"Similar to meditating, Tai Chi is a focusing technique, aimed to clear the mind and relax the body." He repeated the motion twice. "However, instead of just focusing on your breathing, you instead focus on your movements." Next he crouched, weight once again on his right leg and his left slightly extended, arms coming up and through the 'white crane spreads its wings' form.

"Centre yourself. Push down through your legs but up through your torso. And breathe: long, deep breaths. Let that guide the pace of your movements." Shen brought his leg up and back in a strange, slow, repulse stepping motion, arm curving back with the motion.

After three more repulse steps, he continued, "The basic mindset for your training is similar to that of smithing. It requires energy, tempered by patience and endurance. It's about timing and focus. Timing is essential; you need the right rhythm for movement. Act too slow and you will miss your opportunity, but act too quickly and you'll tire yourself out and produce sloppy work. You need to maintain focus too: both on your own movements and your surroundings. A good focus allows you to seize any opportunity presented. But not acknowledging your surrounding is just asking for trouble. You should always be prepared for the unexpected." The blue ninja brought his leg up in a slow right heel kick, causing Kennen to wobble as he tried to follow. Pausing momentarily Shen walked him through the step, adjusting his posture until he could successfully repeat the movement.

"Breathe and focus." The form continued, progressively getting more difficult until they returned to the starting position. They repeated the movements once more, with Shen occasionally adjusting the yordle's positioning until he had it down.

After that, it was surprisingly simple to fall into the relaxed focus he'd experienced on the intermittent occasions he'd been taught smithing. With deep breathes the yordle held onto the feeling, letting go of his thoughts as he tried to gain a better awareness of his surroundings.

His ears picked up a slight sound from near Shen, but he felt more than saw the object sailing towards him. Acting on instinct, the kit ducked before the lessons he'd been taught kicked in and he quickly rolled back to his feet. He twisted to see a small dagger sticking out of the cherry tree behind him before turning back to Shen, who's arm slowly pulling back from its throwing position.

Kennen's ears rose in excitement as he realised what he'd done. "I did it!" He crowed exuberantly. The tall ninja nodded, "Well done. Now let us continue."

* * *

He threw a shuriken at Akali but she dodged it before attacking. The yordle had to duck as the deadly ninja's kamas cleaved the air above him. Using the close proximity, he closed the remaining distance, using the short range disadvantage of her weapons to punch her rapidly in a few pressure points. Akali fell back with a grunt, though not before he had to dodge her swift jab followed by an overhead sword swipe from Shen. He did not manage to dodge the powerful kick that followed however, sending the black clad yordle shooting backwards. He managed to twist with the fall, using the momentum to bring himself back to his feet. He sent a barrage of shuriken at the blue clad man in rapid succession. The ninja deftly blocked them all but the time allowed the fast yordle to cover the distance between them. Shen blocked the yordle's incoming fist before thrusting forward with his sword, causing his small opponent to twist to avoid it. The yordle reached for the blade as it passed, sending a jolt of electricity through it and causing the blue ninja to drop it. Both readied themselves to continue as Akali found her feet when a voice rang out. "Enough!"

All three stopped before turning to bow towards the voice.

"Kennen, step forward." The fifteen-year-old approached the council.

He had come a long way in the last two years. Despite complications early on, once he had picked up the basics the yordle had learnt at a phenomenal rate. And while he still had trouble meditating and tended to give away his thoughts with his ears, the boy had the dedication, speed and intelligence to overcome them.

 _Yes,_ Shen thought. _He will make a good Heart of the Tempest._

"Kennen," the white-haired elder addressed him, "You have passed your final test to becoming the Heart of the Tempest. Upon accepting this role, your task will be to bring the word and the punishment to all those who seek to disrupt the balance. Do you accept this position alongside Shen and Akali, and vow to uphold the balance above all else?"

Kennen answered confidently, "I accept."

The stern elder woman passed him his new uniform: a purple garment lined in yellow – as a representation of his newfound power. "Welcome then, Heart of the Tempest."

He turned to Shen and Akali who both gave him a nod of congratulations. His gaze drifted past them to where Nemr and Haybai stood with her family in the crowd, applauding his achievement, before carrying back to Bear who gave him a wink. Turning back to the council, he bowed again. "Thank you. I will do my best to uphold the Kinkou values."

Nodding the bearded elder spoke, "You have a brief moment to change before you must be back here."

Kennen nodded before zipping off.

Though quick to change, the boy did take a brief moment to regard himself in the mirror. Looking at himself, he hardly recognised the yordle in front of him; it seemed he'd changed a lot since he'd first come here. If only his family could see him now.

Dismissing the thought, he hastened back to the temple, pulling his purple garment's hood up and the mouthpiece over his nose as he reached Shen and Akali.

"Good," one of the elder's spoke. "Now that the triumvirate is complete, the three of you have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **And done :). I do love this chapter. I've been waiting to introduce Bear for ages :D He's so awesome!**

 **So a couple of fun facts I thought I'd share with you: firstly, Haybai and Nemr's names actually have meaning. Nemr is Arabic for tiger and Hei and Bai mean black and white respectively in Chinese. I morphed the words to be more like how they'd be pronounced in English (Think Hay like the start of Hayleigh and bai is like Tai chi).**

 **And secondly, the Tai chi form Shen and Kennen are doing in this chapter is the Beijing 24 form. It's the most popular form, practiced by millions of people all over the world. It's also what Shen's in game dance is based off of :).**

 **If you guys enjoyed that, I'd be happy to do a fun fact each chapter. You can even send me requests if you want to know something (with exceptions to spoilers). Cheers!**

 **Shiftyyy: Hi, sorry I forgot to answer your message last chapter. Haha, very funny. That's a gr9 pun. I really liked the moment too :) but after all, what're good friends for?**


	9. The commission

**Author's note: What's this? A chapter up on time :)? Haha, shows just how busy I've been lately I guess.**

 **So kinda important point I thought I'd bring up; I've mentioned this to a few people but I feel like I should state this just to clarify. Most of this is based off of the old lore: this means, Poppy, Tristana, and many of the other champions are based on their old lore and looks and the Intitute of War still exists. I've done this for two main reasons. Firstly, I pretty much have had this whole thing planned out for a while, way before a lot of these new updates have come out. And while I love a lot of the new stuff, I honestly don't think I can work everything in without fundamentally changing a lot of the characters and plot both already written and planned. This is not something I'm willing to do because, one I'm not sure if I'll be doing my own story and Riot's characters justice, and two because of just how much work and research I've put in to get to this point. Secondly, it's pretty obvious Riot is in a major rewrite of the lore at the moment so just because I change things to be cannon again doesn't mean they're going to stay cannon (especially as word has it that Bandle City is slated for a major rework sometime in the near future). So overall I've just found it easier to stick mostly with the old lore. That's not to say I won't throw anything new in: I definitely plan on including many of the newer champions, many Easter eggs to the new lore and, on occasion sticking with a newer lore rather than an old one, but only when it fits so for the most part expect these stories to retain the older stuff.**

 **Anyway, thank you for listening to my explanation and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :).**

* * *

Poppy sighed as she stood leaning against the front of her home, the fifteen-year-old in a pensive mood that morning. The wind tugged at her white pigtails but she paid it no mind; instead her focus remained on the street, passively watching the passing yordles interact. Occasionally a friendly passer-by would wave in her direction, causing her to nod in return but for the most part she was left alone with her thoughts.

Eventually her father joined the blue girl. "Any reason you're out here this morning?" his deep voice rumbled as he asked.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"Oh?" he smirked. "About your little friend?"

Cue eye roll. "As much as you think otherwise, I don't think of him all the time."

The big yordle chuckled, "I know. I'm just teasing."

Poppy smiled before her expression became serious again. "It's been two and a half years since he left. It feels weird sometimes."

"It's okay to miss him."

"I know," the teenager responded, "but I also have my own life to live."

Blomgrun smiled, "So, when are you bringing home some of your other class mates?"

Poppy rolled her blue eyes again. "I'm not. They're all so immature. I'd much rather spend time with your friends and customers."

Her father's expression turned serious and Poppy knew she was in for another lecture when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me." The two looked up to see a serious human. The bearded man wore the royal blue and gold of Demacia, along with the uncomfortable expression of someone visiting Bandle for the first time. Some humans just found the size difference of familiar objects too disconcerting.

 _Stiff_ ,Poppy thought.

"Is this the home of Blomgrun Hammerdown the Blacksmith?" He asked in a formal voice.

Blomgrun nodded, "It is. What can I do for you?"

The man straightened. "I am General Florom Berell. I've come on the behalf of King Jarvan Lightshield III of Demacia to commission a helm for Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV's transition to manhood." He continued in a more casual manner, "By all accounts I've heard, you're one of the best armour smiths known. Your skill is legendary in Bandle City and well-spoken of in other places. In fact, I have not heard a single complaint about your work and in many cases the final pieces you produce are better than anticipated. It would be an honour if you could take this commission."

"Woah," Poppy breathed.

Blomgrun stroked his chin. "A job like that would be an incredible challenge. It will also be very expensive to procure all the materials needed."

The elder general shook his head, "Material costs shall be covered." He handed Blomgrun a scroll. "I believe this will cover all costs and still provide a fair fee for your services."

The grey yordle broke the red wax seal, opening the document before two sets of blue eyes widened. "This is a very generous figure."

"Of course," the man said slyly, "Demacia pays well for good quality. I trust I won't be disappointed."

Blomgrun snorted, "I always do my best." A small smirk curled the corner of his lips, "But I do have something particularly special in mind for this. It should only take a couple of months."

Straightening, Florom nodded, "I shall arrange for it to be picked up in two months' time then."

"Don't bother," the big yordle waved a hand. "We'll deliver it to Demacia ourselves. It's been a while since I've seen the city and Poppy hasn't been outside of Bandle at all before. It'll be a good experience for the both of us."

"Really?" Poppy perked up in interest. Her dad winked.

Taken aback by the gesture, the General tried to compose himself. "Well at least let me provide an escort."

Blomgrun however had made up his mind, "I may be old but I'm not an invalid. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The grey bearded man persisted.

Poppy chuckled as she shook her head. "You're not going to change his mind. He's as stubborn as I am."

The large yordle winked again, "You had to get it from someone Baby Girl."

Since he was clearly losing the battle of wills, General Berell conceded, "Very well, I'll see you in three months then. I look forward to seeing the finished piece." With a flourished bow, he headed off.

The next two months were a busy time for Blomgrun and his daughter. Between schooling, ordering materials and designing the piece, Poppy did not have time to think about much else. Still, despite how busy they were the blue skinned girl enjoyed herself immensely. Being able to spend time with her father working on something as important and interesting as the helm was exhilarating and she greatly appreciated being such an integral part of the project.

As the two months (and with them the year) came to a close, the piece came together. The helm base was made of tempered steel overlaid in gold, giving it both strength and splendour. Over the top, intricate patterns wound until they entwined into the crown tips. Several small jewels adorned the top, though the centrepiece was still missing. Something that Poppy pointed out as she and her father admired their work.

"It looks good," the teenager said. "It might be your best piece ever. But we still need a centrepiece. So will you stop being so mysterious and tell me where we're going to get a jewel for that from?"

With a grin and a wink, Blomgrun led his daughter over to his desk.

Disregarding the mess of tools, sketches and small parts, the blue girl watched as her dad unlocked a small compartment she'd never seen before, pulling out a roughly wrapped object. The grey furred yordle pulled the brown packaging away gently until he revealed a breathtaking royal blue sapphire about the size of Poppy's palm.

"Oh wow," Poppy breathed. "Where did you get that?"

Blomgrun chuckled, looking at the gem fondly. "It's a long story, but I came in possession of it about the time your mum and I met."

Poppy nudged him, "Come on, you have to tell me more than that."

He laughed, "Alright. Long story short, the damn thing was the reason I got stuck at the bottom of a six-metre-deep hole with a broken leg and Evangeline for over ten hours – don't ask. It should have been one of the worst times of my life, but instead it was one of the best. Mainly because I finally talked to the girl I'd been pining over for so long. Don't forget, I was just as stubborn as you are now when I was your age."

The blue skinned girl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean were?"

"Fair point," he conceded. "Anyway, when we finally got out of that hole I made that necklace you're wearing as an apology."

Poppy gently touched the flower locket she had on, taking it in in a new light.

"She just laughed however and told me I had nothing to apologise for, but that if I was so desperate to make it up to her, that I could take her out on a date instead. So I did. And you know the rest." He smiled fondly. "I've been saving the jewel since, waiting for an extra special project to use it for. I think this counts."

Poppy nodded.

"So how's about you place the gem. Then we can finally call the piece finished."

"Me?" Wide blue eyes flew to him in surprise.

"Well it's our project. No one I'd trust more to do it." With a fond look the older yordle handed her the sapphire, watching as the girl's face lit up with rare, childlike excitement.

Oh so carefully, she placed the jewel in the centre of the helm, before sealing it in place.

Stepping back, they looked at the final product.

"Think he'll like it?" Blomgrun asked proudly.

"I think he'd be crazy not to."

Sending a yawper ahead to notify the general, the two yordles joined a leaving caravan with their precious cargo.

The trip through the Kumungu Jungle was unlike anything Poppy had ever experienced. The plants and animals were all so exotic and thriving. Sure, the south-west region of Ruddynip Valley, starting at the edge of Bandle City, was all jungle; but the forest sheltered by the Sablestone Mountains contained less wold and magical creatures. The only people to see the rare nuances of the untamed jungles were the scouts and a couple of expedition parties. She knew why of course: it was far too dangerous for a couple of yordles (or humans) to wander the Kumungu like they did the local jungle. But she still found the sights unforgettable.

As were the multitude of stories their travelling companions wove. Tales of all the other incredible places they'd been. Poppy had never been the sort to feel wanderlust, content with her own life in Bandle, but hearing about the sweeping white ice lands of the Freljord, to the hot, dry Shurima deserts, the marvels of Piltover to the breathtaking waterfalls in Demacia, the blue yordle could see why others were so captivated by it.

Soon after they'd passed through the Mogron Pass in the Great Barrier, the two groups parted ways; the caravan headed towards Noxus, while Poppy and her father started towards the grand city of Demacia.

Still she enjoyed their trip, until one fateful night that she would never forget.

They had set up camp at the edges of the Marshes of Kaladonn, only one day away from the Demacian capital and were currently sitting around their campfire; Blomgrun regaling his daughter with stories of his first trip to Demacia.

Unbeknownst to the two yordles, however, two other sets of eyes watched them with malicious intent. A quick look was exchanged. A nod. Then, oh so slowly, a bow was drawn back and an arrow sent silently flying.


	10. Sound of Silence

**Author's note: Hey look I'm on time :)! Hope you like the chapter and, uh, please don't kill me.**

 **On a serious note I do have to say this, cause so far this story has been pretty lighthearted and mainly, well cute and fluffy :P. But this chapter is a fair bit darker. Please be aware.**

 **Warning: Character death.**

* * *

Blomgrun had been midway through telling Poppy about his and Evangeline's first trip to the shining city when his ears picked up a low buzzing sound he had not heard in years: a high pitched flutter just within the range of yordle hearing that filled his heart with dread.

Moving more swiftly than his size would indicate, the big, grey yordle drew Whomper from his side; smashing the arrow out of the air before it could hit him.

His daughter jumped to her feet in surprise over the sudden attack, but the bushy yordle simply motioned for her to stay low. Hesitantly she obeyed, pulling the satchel containing their hard work close to her chest.

"You know," Blomgrun's ostensibly casual words carried a steely undertone, his voice loud enough to be heard by those obviously near, "I haven't been friends with a scout all these years without picking anything up. You may find robbing us to be more than you can handle. So I'll give you one warning: go and pick on someone your own size."

Two figures emerged from the shadows. Dark grey cloaks covered most of their forms, but the hardened faces and warlike attire underneath screamed Noxian. The two yordles stiffened; Noxians so far into Demacian territory was never a good sign.

Catching sight of their increased tension, the closer of the two grinned a smile devoid of warmth. "Oh we're no mere bandits I can assure you. So we'll give _you_ a warning. Hand over the helm and your deaths will be swift."

Blomgrun's grip on his hammer tightened. "I don't think so."

Faster than either assassin expected, he'd cleared the distance between them. The one with the bow went down fast, unable to defend himself in time. The leader of the two however, managed to catch the hammer with his sword. The weapon broke under the mighty swing but it gave the man enough time to twist out of the way.

Discarding the hilt, he drew two smaller daggers. Twisting around the rhythmic swings, he tried unsuccessfully to get a hit on the yordle. But despite their size difference, Blomgrun's persistent, strong blows left him no openings. Only the Noxian's speed and experience gave him the ability to continually dodge the strikes let alone try and attack back.

Their stalemate ended as a scream broke the bushy yordle's concentration.

"Poppy," Blomgrun's head swivelled towards his daughter, only to grunt and pull back as one of the daggers found purchase in his side.

He dropped to his knees, clutching the wound, but only for a moment. Fuelled by the fear for his daughter, he forced himself to his feet and swung for the back of the assassin. The cloaked man went down, not fast enough to dodge the unexpected strike.

Across the clearing, Poppy struggled in the grip of the second Noxian that had snuck up on her. One of her fierce kicks managed to connect with his stomach, kicking the wind out of him and causing him to let her go. Before he could recover, the older yordle rammed into him, sending him sprawling.

Pulling the girl to her feet, Blomgrun yelled, "Run!"

They took off into the forest, away from the road and the assassins that blocked it.

The pair barely took notice of the branches and leaves that struck them in their rush, more focused on putting as much distance between them and the pair of Noxians as they could. Poppy clutched the satchel like a lifeline, while Blomgrun had a death grip on Whomper. His breaths continued to grow shallower as the wound in his side burned.

It was deep and rapidly bleeding. If he didn't clot it soon he would most likely collapse from the blood loss. Still, they did not have the time for such actions; the assassins would not be far behind, and with a fresh trail of blood to follow they would quickly catch up to them.

Making a decision Blomgrun slowed to a stop.

Seeing that her father had stilled, Poppy skidded to a halt, "Come on dad! We have to keep moving!"

The big yordle shook his head, "I need a moment to stop the bleeding. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

The blue teen shook her head stubbornly, "No way. I'm staying with you. Those men will be here in no time and you'll need all the help you can get. Otherwise you could be killed!"

"Exactly," Blomgrun grunted. "Chances are they'll kill us both if they catch up, which is why you need to go. We cannot let them get that crown. Nor am I willing to put you in any more danger. At this rate I'll only slow you down. But if I stay, it'll give you time to get away."

"No!" Poppy's eyes glittered with tears, "I am not leaving you! And you can't make me!"

"Poppy," the blacksmith's voice held a note of steel. "In all my years, I have never disappointed a customer. I have _never_ not delivered a commission. Would you really have me start now? Would you really have me break my word now? On what may be my last piece?"

The girl looked as if she'd been struck, "That's not fair."

 _No,_ the bushy, grey yordle thought grimly, _but if it saves your life…_

"I can handle myself. And I'll catch up as soon as I can. I promise."

"Alright," she choked out. "You better."

Backing of a little, she still hesitated, even as the sound of running footsteps and crackling undergrowth drew closer.

"Now go!" the smith shouted at her.

With one last devastated look, Poppy took off, clutching the satchel.

Grimly, Blomgrun turned to face the way they'd come. Shielding himself behind a nearby tree, he silently readied his hammer.

Sure enough, not a moment later, the two Noxians ran through, the first taking the hammer in the stomach and knocking him down.

The second assassin turned to help his companion, but was waved off.

"Go," the leader snarled, "get the girl. I'll deal with this."

* * *

Poppy ran. Tears blurred her vision, obscuring her view of the incoming foliage, but that was the least of her concerns. Her heart burned, telling her to turn around and go back, but she couldn't stop; not with the sound of pounding footsteps following her, too heavy to be her father's. So she ran; trying to push herself faster as the steps drew closer and closer.

The sixteen-year-old screamed when a figure lunged at her. On Instinct, she grabbed a fallen branch nearby and swung it with all her might at the incoming assassin. Fingers grasped for her, snagging her locket but nothing else as her swing pushed the man away, breaking the necklace in the process. Poppy barely noticed. Instead her focus remained on the cloaked human as he went down with a thud.

As the Noxian continued to lay motionless upon the ground, Poppy found herself hesitating. Indecision over whether to go back or run flew through her mind, paralysing her to the spot. A moment later her mind was made up for her as more footsteps sounded and she turned to take off again.

Even as she moved, however, she knew it was futile. She couldn't keep this up forever. She needed somewhere to hide. But where?

* * *

The hammer came smashing down towards the Noxian assassin with enough force behind it that it would have crushed him had he not moved at the last second. Rolling to his feet, the rugged man feinted to the left before lunging at the yordle's right side.

Blomgrun was like a brick wall however, quickly deflecting the blows. All the while he continued to force the Noxian back, determination radiating from his blue eyes. Despite his immense will-power now however, he knew it wouldn't last forever. He was still losing blood. So for both his and Poppy's sake, he needed to end this fast.

The assassin had realised this too; and as Blomgrun's attacks became more ferocious the man's movements became craftier. Sensing the bushy yordle slowing slightly, the Noxian slowed in turn. And this time, as the hammer swung at him, he twisted ever so slightly, falling backwards with the motion without taking the full force of the weapon. This deception allowed the assassin to strike fast at the yordle's unsuspecting and sluggish back.

Blomgrun let out a small cry of pain as the blade slid between his shoulder blades. His hammer dropped from slack fingers as numbness spread through his body, causing him to collapse. The world around him grew fuzzy and slow as the yordle struggled to stay conscious.

As his vision wavered he heard the assassin speak. "As much as I'd love to stay and see you bleed to death; I've got a crown to collect." And with that he vanished from the grey yordle's slipping sight.

Just as the big yordle thought he'd pass out, a familiar scream brought his senses back.

"Poppy," he groaned, gritting his teeth as he pulled his body up; his hammer used more as a crutch than a weapon. Once on his feet, he pushed forward once more. "You will not touch my daughter."

* * *

Grey cloak swirled around the man as he ran, the thrill of the hunt surging through his veins. True, this job was taking a lot more effort than expected, but half the fun was when the victims tried to fight back. Yordles in particular were surprisingly tenacious. Despite being such a small and friendly race, they almost always fought back with ferocious vigour. Most did not have the skills to hold him off for long but it never failed to amuse him how many managed to get some good hits in before they went down. That said, this fight was starting to wear thin. This pair was more talented than most. If they didn't wrap it up quickly there was chance that the crown would slip out of their fingers for good. And failure in Noxus was not something to take lightly. At the very least it would cost you your reputation and your job, and at the worst… well, that was better left unsaid.

Catching sight of his partner pulling himself off the ground just up ahead caused the assassin to sneer. With a few more strides, he was close enough to pull his companion up by the collar of his cloak. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry," the archer's eyes widened. "She hit me and got away."

The other man's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me," he drawled out slowly, "that you lost the crown because you couldn't keep up with a small, female yordling?"

Before he could answer, the assassin slit his partner's throat. "Pathetic."

A small gasp drew away his attention. Scanning the area around him, the man couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, but he knew what he had heard.

"I know you're here," he called. "Why don't you save me the trouble and just come out."

Nothing stirred.

"Fine, be that way then. I'll just find you myself." Slowly he began to move, searching the area. Before he'd gotten more than a couple of steps however, a roar sounded behind him.

Just in time, he dodged the furious swing of Blomgrun's hammer. Both knives clattered out of reach as he dove to the side. Raising his head, the Noxian's eyes narrowed: he'd had enough of their persistent resistance.

As he found his feet, his hand closed around the nearest weapon and he subtly hid one of his deceased companion's arrows up against his arm. Matching snarl for snarl, the assassin dodged the yordle's next incoming blow before striking. Swift as a snake he buried the arrow with deadly accuracy into the blacksmith's heart, killing him instantly.

Almost in slow motion, the yordle's body toppled backwards, hitting the ground with a finalising thud.

The man stood, kicking the downed yordle spitefully before throwing back his head and laughing. _Finally,_ he thought, the high from killing rushing through him. It was what he loved best about being an assassin: the death. Watching as his victims futilely fought back before the inevitable end was fun, but watching the last desperate vestiges of life fade from their eyes was so much more satisfying. He couldn't dwell on the ecstasy for long though; not when he had a job to finish.

Grinning at the surrounding forests he called out, "Looks like daddy's dead girly. Might as well just give up now. No one's coming to save you anymore." He started looking around again, trying to goad a reaction, any reaction, out of the child he knew was nearby. "It must feel horrible, seeing your own father killed before your very eyes. All he was trying to do was save you. And in the end, it won't mean anything: because very soon I'll find you, and then I'll kill you too. And then all your hard work, and all your father's work, it'll all have been for nothing."

Nearby, curled within a hollow between a towering tree's roots, Poppy lay with shaking hands clamped over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

 _Daddy!_ The desperate cry was at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't give away her position. Instead, she continued to hold as still as she could, silent tears streaming down her face from fear and sadness. As the voice drew closer, she pulled back, trying to suppress her shaking and quiet her shuddering breaths.

"You know he cried out for you; last time when he stayed behind to try and protect you and I stabbed him in the back. I thought I'd finished him then; most people that injured can do nothing but bleed to death but not him. No, that stubborn bastard just wouldn't lay down and die. At least, he used to. Seems like I just needed to be a little more direct. But don't worry, I'll make yours quick."

After what seemed like an eternity, the man moved away and Poppy couldn't help but softly release the breath she'd been holding.

The Noxian, for his part, was growing agitated; the earlier elation turning into impatient nervousness. He was by no means superstitious, but no man of his profession hung around dead bodies for too long. Not only were you more likely to get caught, but there were too many tales of Kindred and other undead monsters drawn to the dead for even a sane person to linger unnecessarily. With one last snarl, the assassin figured the girl was long gone before taking off himself.

Poppy stayed still for a few more agonising moments before she couldn't stand it any longer. Crawling towards her father's prone body, the blue girl let her tears fall freely.

"Oh daddy," she sobbed, throwing herself over the slowly cooling form. Beside her, the satchel containing the disastrous crown lay forgotten, while on the other lay her father's beloved hammer. Neither got any attention, the young yordle's grief solely focused on her father. Tears fell endlessly down her face and onto the still figure beneath her, but the blacksmith did not stir and her cries did nothing to ease the shattering her heart was doing.

A snapping twig caused the blue girl's head to shoot up, catching a quick flash of black and white. A flare of fear shot through her; perhaps the assassin was coming back. The thought stirred up a surge of determination in the girl. She would not let her father's actions be in vain. She _would_ get that helm to Demacia. Even if it was the last thing she did, nothing would stand in her way.

Rising to her feet, the teenager gathered both the satchel and the hammer before, with one last look, she continued on.

* * *

Her pace was slow but steady. She had lost the path ages ago, but with her compass she'd managed to continue in a north-western direction, towards where she knew the capital of Demacia was. Her pace remained steady through the night, knowing that if she stopped, she might never start again.

As the dawn rose and lightened the forest around the yordle girl, she came upon a small clearing. The sickly-sweet smell of rotting fruit filled the area and, in the centre of the clearing, rose a huge stone statue. The gargoyle, made of blue and yellow stone, kneeled with its sad head bowed and its giant wing sheltering the area in front of it.

Poppy had no idea why someone would build a monument like that here, but frankly, she didn't care. Right now, she felt inexplicably safe. So, as the exhaustion and grief threatened once more to overcome her, she let it; curling around her items near the statue as she let the bliss of nothingness take her.

* * *

 **Well, that was some chapter huh.**

 **I'll give you guys one fun fact before I go back to my hidey-hole.**

 **Fun fact: I took Poppy's mum's name, Evangeline, from 'the Princess and the Frog' movie. For one it's a beautiful name and two, I really liked the thought of her being like a star watching over but distant from her family.**

 **See you in two weeks time :).**


	11. Stone Cold

**Author's note: I was really excited to post this chapter :) for several reasons. Firstly, I just really enjoyed writing this chapter and have been waiting to post it for a while. And secondly, this week is kinda a big milestone for me. It's just been over a year since I posted my first chapter and I finished filling my first note book with it :D. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The blue girl awoke some time later from the midday sun shining relentlessly down on her. She blinked, blearily, trying to figure out where she was and why. As her hand touched the nearby satchel and hammer however, everything came rushing back, causing a new wave of grief to wash over her. The young girl wept. But only for a few moments as her resolve hardened once more.

She would deliver the crown.

Wiping the tears from her face, she continued on her journey.

Over the next couple of hours, the forestry gave way to fields and villages, which soon gave way to towns as she got closer to her destination. Eventually, the glittering city of Demacia itself came into view.

Golden spires twisted and twirled into the sky, grand artistic works that had stood there for centuries; many flying the nation's flag as proudly as the citizens themselves. That was Poppy's first sight of the city. As she got closer, however, more of the city was revealed. Spires and flags merged into the stalwart buildings standing strong behind its towering walls. And all of it proudly set upon the edge of a cliff, with water gushing out from under the left most walls and over the falls upon which the city had been built. It was glorious. It was magnificent. It belied its ancient power. It was everything and more than Poppy had imagined. But it did nothing to lift the weight upon the girl's heart.

As she approached the gate, she felt the stares of the guards upon her. She must be a sight, the blue yordle realised. A young, yordle girl alone in scratched and ragged clothing and clutching desperately at a bag and a hammer. Yet despite the curious and funny looks she got, they still let her inside.

Finally in the shining city, the pigtailed teen made her way along the well paved streets towards the general's residence.

As she approached the grandiose manor of General Florom Berell, Poppy was once more stopped by a pair of guards.

"State your name and business."

"My name is Poppy Hammerdown, daughter of the blacksmith Blomgrun Hammerdown. I have come to deliver the helm General Berell requested." The yordle willpower kept her voice and movements steady as she gestured to her satchel.

"Very well. If you would give us the crown, we shall return with your payment," one of the guards came forward, gesturing to the bag but Poppy defiantly took a step back, clutching said item tight.

"No. I will give it to General Berell and no one else."

Exasperated, the guard continued, "While I understand your concern, we cannot just let you waltz in to the general and certainly not dressed like that."

The yordling girl narrowed her eyes but did not budge, "Well too bad."

The other guard sighed before snapping, "Stop fooling around and give us the crown."

"No!" Poppy's composure was slipping. She was an exhausted, emotional wreck; all she wanted to do was lay down and cry, but she could not. Not yet. Not until she had completed her task. So she stood her ground. "My dad died to get this helm here safely, so I am going to personally make sure it gets to General Berell, even if I have to go through you to do it!" She readied her hammer, fully ready to go through with her threat when a loud voice cut her off.

"What is the commotion?!"

The two guards snapped to attention as the general himself walked out. He spotted the tiny female outside, each instantly recognising the other.

"General, sir, this girl claims to have the helm that you commissioned."

"Yes," the elder man spoke, "I recognise her and she has my seal. So why haven't you let her in?"

"Well," the two guards stumbled over each other, "we didn't think it was advisable to let her enter in such an unpresentable state."

He snorted, "Nonsense. I've entered in much worse a state. Come in – Poppy was it?"

She nodded, relief flooding through her; suddenly he didn't seem like such a stiff anymore.

As she passed the guards, she couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at them, though they remained as stone faced as normal.

The blue yordle followed the general through the house and into his study, still clutching her two items.

"Welcome Poppy," the general greeted her.

She nodded her head in respect.

A look of puzzlement crossed the man's face, as he politely spoke, "I must admit: I didn't not expect you to arrive here alone. If I may ask, where is your father?"

The young girl's face filled with anguish at the question, and when she answered her voice was rough, "He's dead. We were ambushed by Noxian assassins in the Kaladonn Marshes. He-, he gave his life so that I could get away with the helm." Blinking away tears, she pulled the crown out of the bag, letting the object glitter in its full glory. It truly was a work of art, she thought sadly. "For you."

He took it from her gently, his eyes soft. "It is magnificent. Better than I could have hoped."

The bearded general put it down, looking back at her seriously. "I will pay you an extra 20% on the amount agreed upon as compensation."

Poppy shook her head, "Thank you for the offer but I cannot accept it. Any of it. No amount of money could compensate for the death of my dad. So instead I offer it as a gift, in honour of his memory and his sacrifice."

"Then I will cherish his memory," the grey beared man told her. Glancing out the window, he frowned. "It is getting late. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

The blue girl shook her head. Honestly, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Then you shall stay here tonight, as my guest. It is the least I can do, after all you've done."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

He gestured to his nearby servant, "Rowan will show you to your room."

As the two left, Florom steepled his fingers in contemplation. The young yordle girl was truly remarkable. It wasn't often one had the determination to pursue a cause with such dedication after a tragedy like that, let alone one so young. The gears turned some more. He recalled that the current yordle ambassador was getting to old to continue and was looking for a replacement. With that in mind, he started writing.

When Rowan returned, he spoke, "Could you please deliver this to the palace?"

"Of course Sir," Rowan replied softly.

"While you're there tell King Jarvan that I might have solved one of his problems."

* * *

Rowan led the blue yordle through the mansion to her temporary room. He opened the door for the girl, causing Poppy to gape at the sight before her.

The room itself was larger than her whole house in Bandle City. Centred against the back wall of the room, a king size bed stood, covered in blue and gold pillows that perfectly matched the drapes along the walls and the carpets underfoot. Two doors led off from the room; one, she guessed from what she could see, led to the bathroom. The other glass set led to a balcony overlooking the city, twinkling with the soft glow of candle and crystal light as the purple and blue evening sky complemented the backdrop. As the last light vestiges from the sun slowly gave way to the night's glory, it left the surrounding lit in the dim glow of a couple of the room's yellow crystals, creating an impression of warmth.

"The tray on the table contains some food," Rowan told her, "and the bath can easily be filled with hot water if you so desire."

"Thank you," Poppy said. "But I think I'm alright for now."

The butler nodded, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," the teen responded. "I just want to be alone."

"Very well. Call if you need anything." With that the servant left.

Silently, Poppy covered the crystals, dissipating the light and leaving her in darkness, before she crawled up onto the bed.

Now that she'd completed her task she let the grief, tenuously held at bay, finally overwhelm her.

Alone in the centre of the massive, unfamiliar bed, the young yordle curled in on herself and cried. Tears streamed down her face as violent sobs racked her body. "Oh daddy. Why did you have to leave me?"

As the question fell unanswered, more filled its place. Did he really have to die? What if they hadn't made the trip? Was there something more she could have done? Would things be different if she had stayed? But the most prominent one was: what was she going to do now? With her dad gone she had no one to go back to.

Her heart constricted.

 _You're all alone,_ a voice whispered. _There's no one left. They all left you. Left you to wander aimlessly by yourself._

Her sobs came harder and more disjointed, the lack of steady breath making her dizzy even with her eyes squeezed shut.

 _It's so hard to try again, to start it all from scratch. Especially with the fear. Fearing that it will happen again. Knowing that it will happen again._

The girl curled tighter in on herself, trying to block the voice out.

 _What's the point? Why keep going? You know it'll never be the same._

The moonlight didn't seem strong enough to illuminate the shadows of her room. Instead, it weakly glinted off of the objects, making them seem like hungry smiles. Even the crescent moon itself hung like a tooth grin in the sky, mocking her.

 _But it doesn't have to be this way._ I _could help…_

Suddenly, a dark shadow cut off the light, plunging the room into total darkness and dispelling the voice.

Poppy's head shot up. Catching sight of the huge, imposing figure on her balcony she gave a cry and shuffled backwards, almost off the bed.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice rumbled out as the figure stepped forward and into the dim light. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The blue yordle girl could help gaping at the sight before her, taking in the familiar blue and yellow stone figure. Only this time, the statue moved, turning to gaze at her with red lit eyes.

"You," she breathed. "You're the golem from the clearing. How did you-" she cut off, unsure how to continue.

"Yes," his face twisted and Poppy realised that he was smiling. "I am Galio."

"Poppy," she responded.

The stone golem nodded. "Greetings Poppy. To answer your other question: I followed you."

"Why?"

"You intrigued me." His voice held a curious note, "Please. Why are you crying?"

The teen blinked at the question before answering softly. "I'm crying because my father was just murdered."

"Ah," the stone golem's face filled with pain before he refixed his intense, inquisitive gaze upon her. "And yet you continue on, despite your immense sorrow. Why?"

Still a little confused about the whole situation and startled at the statue's genuine curiousity, Poppy never-the-less explained. "My dad died to protect me; and he died to protect his work. He always put his heart and soul into every piece he made. He wasn't about to just lay down and let it be taken. And I'm not just going to lay down and let his work, let everything he stood for and everything he died for just be cast aside and tarnished. He deserved better than that… and so do I."

Galio was silent for a long while, contemplating her words. After several moments of stillness, he once again surprised Poppy. "Thank you," the words were softly rumbled out. "For too long I have wallowed in guilt and sadness. My creator, my _father_ , Durand, was killed by Noxian assassins many, many years ago. He lived to serve Demacia, creating golems like myself to protect it. But such actions made him a target, so he created me to protect him. And I did, for a long while. Until one day we were ambushed, and I wasn't quick enough. He died. I had failed at the one thing I'd been created to do. All of a sudden, I had no purpose. I didn't know what to do. So I stayed; keeping watch over his bones and wallowing in my misery and guilt. 51 years I had kept vigilance; until you can along. You, who were so small, so young. Too small and young to carry so much sorrow. And yet, so much determination. My master loved his homeland. He gave his life protecting it. So now, I will too; in honour of his memory. So thank you Poppy, for reminding me how to live. You carry much wisdom for one so young."

"Um, you're welcome?" Poppy felt overwhelmed. There was a huge, ancient gargoyle thanking her for her grieving advice. It was so ludicrous that if her heart wasn't currently breaking, she probably would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. Instead, more tears trickled down her face. "But I'm not exactly dealing with this very well myself."

Seeing the tears rapidly start up once more, Galio shuffled a little closer. "Durand told me that when sad, some people find hugs to be comforting. Would you…like a hug?"

The blue girl mutely nodded, before crawling over to him. The blue and gold golem's arms came round to cradle their tiny cargo, enveloping the yordling in a strong, warm embrace.

Poppy clutched the gargoyle's smooth chest, sobbing quietly. Eventually the sobs subsided and a small, tired voice spoke up. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," the golem's quiet voice sounded around her.

"Thanks Galio. I'm glad you followed me. I don't think I could have faced tonight alone." Her breathing evened out as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Softly, the gargoyle whispered back. "Good night Poppy. I am too."

For yet another night, Galio found himself keeping vigil. But for the first time, instead of guarding the old bones of his creator, he cradled a living, grieving child. And so he stood strong; motionlessly holding his post throughout the night and on until the sun's rays broke through the darkness.

* * *

 **Galio is so cool :). I really do love his character.**

 **So I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is, there's only one more chapter left in this story arc :(. But the good news is, there's a new arc coming after it so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, I would really love to know what you all think, especially as I am currently 1 review away from 50 reviews. That would be the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story and it would really make this milestone complete for me. But even if that wasn't the case, I always love hearing what you guys have to say :).**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. A Whole New World

**Author's note: Ok. Can I just say how incredibly awesome you guys are! I was completely overwhelmed by the the response to last chapter. I just wanted 1 review to hit 50 and I hit 60 reviews instead! Do you know how amazing that was for me? I have never had so many responses to a chapter. So thank you all for taking the time to read my story and review it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter in this arc :).**

* * *

To say Rowan was surprised to find a stone guardian cradling their sleeping guest the next morning would be an understatement.

Poppy awoke to the deep rich chuckles of the golem and the usually serious butler gaping at them like a fish. The sight was comical enough to draw a few weak chuckles from her mouth as she pulled herself down.

"Yes?"

Regaining some of his composure, Rowan spoke, "General Berell would like to see you at quarter past ten so you will need to be ready and dressed by then – properly I might add."

Poppy nodded, "Ok. Was there anything else?"

"No. The maid will help you get ready." Here he hesitated, glancing at Galio.

"No need to worry about me," the gargoyle's voice still held a note of humour. "It's high time I left, as I have a new duty to fulfil." He turned to the yordle girl. "I hope we meet again Poppy."

She smiled, "Me too."

With that the golem spread his magnificent wings and took flight from the balcony. It was a breath-taking sight that Poppy would never forget, and it gave the girl the patience to endure the primping she was required to undergo to be 'presentable' for the General.

A couple of hours later and she was ready, giving the girl her first good look at herself. The yordle staring back at her was barely recognisable. Her blue skin had been scrubbed clean and her hair shone white, styled back into a low braid that wove to the side and over her shoulder rather than the two pigtails she normally wore. Her patched and stained t-shirt and shorts had also been replaced with a pair of soft black pants, boots and a brown jacket, accented by a red scarf. A light dusting of makeup on her face hid some of the signs of her grief. But nothing could hide the sorrow in her red-rimmed eyes, still puffy from crying till she had no tears left. It was this sorrow, and the heaviness about her, that really stood out, making her seem well beyond her years and so very different from the child she was before.

The maid tched, "Good enough I suppose."

"Thank you," Poppy spoke. Then she picked up her hammer and left, ignoring the vocal protests behind her.

Retracing her steps from the previous night, the blue yordle girl made her way to Florom's study, knocking politely on the door.

"Come in."

As she entered the General smiled. "Ah, welcome Poppy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," the girl nodded before getting straight to the point. "Was there another reason you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," the older General steepled his fingers. "I'm going to present the helm to the King today and I wished for you to accompany me."

"I-" Poppy blinked. "I'd be honoured. Thank you."

"In that case, if you are ready, we'll leave immediately."

* * *

The trip to the palace was short, but there was still enough time for Poppy to gawk at the magnificent glittering palace at the heart of the city.

They entered through the guarded entrance before being led through the arcing, shining halls to the throne room where several people were gathered. Centred at the back of the hall stood three ornate chairs, seating three equally proud figures. The man in the central chair had smooth black hair and a haughty, pale complexion. He was clothed in blue and gold with a large ornate crown upon his brow: King Jarvan III. To his left a regal woman in a royal blue dress sat poised, while on his right a young man sat with a bored expression. His features were so similar to the King's that there could be no doubt that the boy was his son, Prince Jarvan IV.

At the King's side, a darker man with bushy hair pulled back in a topknot stood watching diligently. To the young prince's side another young man stood. With brown hair, broad shoulders and an open face, he stood in contrast to the prince, however, the easy air between them proved their comrade.

Before them all a broad, blond man stood, clearly in conversation with the King. Their entrance, however, interrupted them.

"General Berell to see you Sire," the servant intoned.

"Your majesty," the General bowed and Poppy followed his lead, not trusting herself to pull off a curtsy.

"General," King Jarvan nodded, before his curious gaze fell on the yordle girl. His eyebrow quirked up at the sight of the hammer, that the guards had been unable to take off her, strapped to her back.

Coolly Poppy met his gaze, her eyes daring him to say something.

The corner of his mouth twitched before he once again turned to Berell.

"Your majesty," General Berell spoke, "may I present the helm for Prince Jarvan's coming of age." He pulled back the cloth, revealing the helm. A gasp resounded throughout the room at the splendour of the crown.

Gesturing to a servant to take it, King Jarvan spoke, "An impressive piece. You have our gratitude."

"Thank you," the old general bowed his head. "But I cannot take all the credit. Poppy Hammerdown's father created it. And it never would have gotten here without their incredible effort."

Thrust into the spotlight, Poppy lowered her eyes.

"So this is the yordling you told me about."

"Ah yes." Poppy was saved having to respond to the King when a wizened voice spoke up. An old, grey and balding yordle approached from the side. "I remember you." As he spoke, the blue girl recognised the yordle ambassador. "You're Blomgrun's girl. A solid, reliable yordle, with the determination of your father and the practicality of your mother. I am sorry to hear of your loss."

"Thank you," Poppy choked out, surprised to find wetness once again collecting at the corners of her eyes. Blinking the tears away, she raised her chin.

"Indeed," the King's gaze softened. "You have our condolences. And our thanks. It takes a lot of dedication and courage to pull off such a feat. And yet, you will accept no payment for your work?"

"With all due respect," Poppy spoke, "But no amount of money will bring my dad back. So I'd rather it be a gift in honour of his memory."

"And what will you do now?" the Queen asked.

The yordle girl faltered. "I… don't know," she admitted.

The King caught Florom's eye.

"Poppy," the General spoke. "I still have other matters to discuss, however, if you do not wish to remain-"

The other blonde noble cleared his throat, "My daughter can show her around. Luxanna!" he called.

A small, fair-haired child came bouncing over from where she'd been standing with a tall brunette on the side.

"Yes father," she answered.

"I would like you to show Miss Hammerdown around. Please be back here in an hour."

"Of course!"

All of a sudden Poppy found herself with a face full of blue eyes and toothy smile before she was dragged out of the room.

"Hi! I'm Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard. But you can call me Lux."

"Poppy," the blue girl responded.

The blonde beamed at her before her smile fell. "I heard what happened to your father on the way here."

Poppy just nodded, not even attempting to speak, before she was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know I'd be really sad if my father died too. So, um, I'm going to give you the best tour ever! To cheer you up!"

She grinned wide, eyes alight with childish hope and Poppy didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Ok," Lux beamed once more, taking the yordle girl by the arm and pulling her along on the tour.

* * *

Lux's tour was, for lack of a better word, detailed. She gave information on the rooms, items and people they saw with such knowledge and insight incredible from anyone, let alone a child.

"And this is the antechamber leading to one of the eleven foreign delegates quarters. This area is one of the least used quartes as it is usually given to diplomates from the Freljord or Ionia due to its closeness to the palace gardens and the wide windows it has. Hence why it has a lot of their artefacts in here, like that Rakelstake vase there which was a gift from the Freljord ambassador in 215 BLE as part of a trade agreement and – oh good morning Count Laurent, Duchess Lovell, I hope you are well."

Once the two nobles were out of sight, Lux continued in a softer voice, "Count Laurent is the best swordsman in all of Demacia. Some say he's starting to lose his touch but of course they won't say it to his face. The Duchess is the recently widowed head of the Lovell house who will soon have to hand the responsibility to her eldest son. Apparently she's sleeping with Baron Montague to gain political favours, which would explain the sudden marriage arrangement between her son and the Baron's second daughter. And over here is an heirloom of the house of Spiritmight, the Queen's former house. It's a-"

"Wait what? She's sleeping with – Lux!" Poppy had to finally cut the girl off there. " _How_ do you know all of this?"

The child winked, "Trade secret." Her blue eyes got very wide as she whispered, "If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Poppy pulled back with a start, but the girl just laughed. "I was joking. You do know what a joke is right?"

All of a sudden, Poppy was reminded of another wide blue-eyed face, asking if she knew any jokes and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What did I say?" the blonde's face took on a hurt, confused look.

"Nothing," Poppy shook her head. "You just reminded me of an old friend."

* * *

Before long their tour had ended and Lux began leading Poppy back to the throne room. The entire way back she kept shooting the yordle these mysterious grins but whenever Poppy asked about it, the blonde girl would just shake her head before saying "You'll see."

It made the blue girl almost relieved when they finally did make it back.

As they entered, General Berell looked up with a smile. "Ah, there you are. We were just about to start looking for the two of you."

"But it hasn't been an hour yet," Poppy said in confusion.

"No," the old General conceded. "We finished earlier than expected."

"Poppy," the elderly yordle ambassador approached her, "There's something of great importance we'd like to discuss with you."

* * *

Poppy rolled her shoulders, displacing the heavy, golden armour slightly. It was a weird feeling still, all the extra mass and the restrictive movement, but thankfully she wouldn't have to wear it all the time. Her new attire, while still unfamiliar to the girl, was much easier to bear than this ceremonial armour.

But the Demacians did love their ceremonies: after all, it was the main reason she was here. There really wasn't any need for all the pomp and grandeur but the General and the King had insisted her courage and dedication be rewarded and her new position officially recognised. So here she was, at Prince Jarvan's Coming of Age ceremony as a guest of honour.

Soon, he would have to leave and begin his final trial to prove he was worthy of being the next king. But tonight, they celebrated.

Poppy stuck close to Galio (the gargoyle's appearance at the palace had come as a surprise, but his services had been welcomed). The stone golem's presence helped shield her from the social seas around them, as most of the guests were hesitant to approach the living golem. Galio though, seemed unconcerned about the stares he and his tiny companion were receiving, simply enjoying the yordle girl's company.

All too soon however, King Jarvan stepped forward and Poppy could no longer hide from the spotlight.

"As you all know," he started. "Today we celebrate my son's transition to manhood." A cheer went up. "And to corroborate the occasion, I shall present you with a helm, just as my father did for me, and his father before that. May it protect you in battle, and bring courage to your troops."

While everyone else admired the crown presented, Poppy had to resist rolling her eyes: Demacia and their traditions.

Receiving the crown, Prince Jarvan vowed, "I will do my best to provide all I can for this nation and to continue to uphold its legacy."

Nodding, his father turned to face the crowd once more. "On the eve of this celebration however, sacrifice must be recognised. This crown would not be here today if it was not for the bravery and sacrifice of a remarkable yordle. Poppy please come forward."

Shyly, the yordle girl made her way up to the front.

"Poppy, you and your father showed great strength and determination to bring this helm to us, despite all odds. Today we honour you by officially welcoming you as our new Bandle City ambassador. To Poppy!" He raised his glass.

"To Poppy!" a hundred voices and glasses filled the air.

"And to Prince Jarvan! May his quest be a success!"

"To Prince Jarvan!"

Making her escape, Poppy made her way back to Galio, returning Lux's grin and General Berell's nod as she passed.

Back in her secluded corner, she looked out the window at the setting sun. To most, it heralded the setting of one day and the coming of new one, but for Poppy it meant so much more. To her, it was the starting of a new life and a new path.

* * *

 **So there you have it :). The next story will be called 'Resonant Designs' and will be focusing on Rumble, Ziggs, Teemo and Tristana as they undertake high-school :P. I am running a little low on chapters though, so I might take a small break between this one and the next one. But I should be back by the beginning of next month.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you! :). Don't worry he's getting a much bigger part in the next one :D.**

 **Banglestash: Oh really? That means so much! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know I've been having a ball writing it :D.**

 **Beezosoba: Sorry but I don't think your dare will be very successful. This is my story and I plan on writing about and shipping who I chose. So I cannot guarantee I will be shipping your (or anyone elses) pairings. On top of that, this story isn't just about the ships and I am not planning on introducing _any_ pairings for quite a while. Crushes, sure. But actual pairings, no. So I can guarantee that there will not be a ship in the next couple of arcs. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Riceandcrabcakes: Thanks :D! I'm glad you like it. As for the next story arc, see above ;).**

 **Nautilus: Hi :). Nautilus is actually one of my favourite champions to play in-game. I'm really glad I could bring about a chill even to you and that you found the last chapter beautiful. It's one of my favourites. And yes, I included Galio. Cause he's awesome! Thank you so much for the review and for telling your friends about my stories. It mean so much :D.**

 **Candlestic**

 **Fun fact: BLE is a year marker, it stands for 'Before League Era'. CLE is the current year marker, which came about when the League formed. It stands for 'Current League Era'. At the end of this chapter the date is 11 January 9 CLE.**

 **Fun fact 2: In this story there have been appearances from ten champions (not including the main six), the mention of one other directly and a family member of another one showing up. Kudos to anyone who can get them all :).**


End file.
